Cuando te vayas
by LachicaCJ
Summary: Relato Faberry.
1. 1

12:34 PM. Miércoles 5 de Mayo de 2012

El día podría resultar como cualquier otro día en el Mckinley. Alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos, clases que empezaban y otras que acababan. Todo parecía normal, todo menos la visión de Rachel junto a su taquilla.

Había llegado el momento de dar el paso y no estaba preparada, no estaba segura y sentía que el mundo se derrumbada de nuevo, por quinta, sexta o séptima vez en aquella semana.

Fatídica, terrible, desoladadora. No había palabra que pudiese describir aquella sensación que estaba destruyéndola por dentro. No había nada que lograse calmar el dolor y las continuas ganas de llorar que se anidaban en su garganta con forma de nudo, como una bola que en vez de menguar, crecía sin parar.

—**Rachel…hey…Rachel, te he estado buscando**.—Era Finn el que destruía aquel momento de soledad de la morena mientras guardaba sus libros en la taquilla.

—**Acabo de terminar las clases, no podías encontrarme a menos que me buscases en el aula**.—respondió con dureza.

—**Hey…¿Por qué me hablas así?**

**—Déjame Finn, tengo que marcharme y no me apetece una nueva discusión contigo**

—**No vas a marcharte, nos están esperando en la sala del coro.**

**—No voy a ir**—fue contundente—**no me apetece estar ahí.**

—**Rachel**—interrumpió a la morena obligándola a que le mirase—**tenemos que ir, lo prometiste…prometiste que intentarías recuperarte y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es seguir haciendo las cosas que hacíamos.**

**—¿No lo entiendes?—**increpó**—¿No entiendes nada?**

**—Claro que lo entiendo**—respondió Finn—.**Entiendo que estés destruida, Rachel, todos lo estamos…pero tenemos que seguir, la vida sigue para nosotros…**

—**No, no lo entiendes**—espetó con la voz temblorosa—.**No puedo estar en esa habitación y ver su silla vacía, no…no puedo Finn, ni siquiera he podido entrar en Matemáticas porque ella estaba sentada a mi lado y ya no está**—se excusó con lágrimas en los ojos—**Ni siquiera puedo mirar a su taquilla, no…no tengo motivo para volver al Glee…no sin ella.**

**—Rachel—**acarició su rostro—,** tienes que hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo…piensa en ella**—hizo una pausa**—¿Crees que le habría gustado que dejases el coro justo antes de las Nacionales?, no…no Rachel, ella estaría recriminándote que los dejases. Ellos, ellos te necesitan también.**

—**No puedo**—volvió a balbucear sin poder evitar el sollozo**—¿No lo entiendes?, no puedo con ésta carga, Finn, no puedo con el peso de saber que ella no está por mi culpa…no…no puedo.**

—**Rachel…no fue tu culpa.**

**—¡Sí lo fue! Yo le escribí aquel maldito mensaje, yo la interrumpí y ella…oh dios**—se aferró al chico, buscando el cobijo de sus brazos**—la echo de menos, Finn, no…no puedo parar de pensar en ella…no puedo vivir así.**

—**Calma Rachel…cálmate por favor—**respondió con ternura—**saldremos adelante…solo piensa que ella no querría verte así. Tenemos que seguir adelante por ella y demostrarle que podemos, porque ella estará orgullosa de nosotros…y de ti.**

—**No…no lo estará, yo…**

—**Shhh…**—interrumpió—**Vamos Rachel, confía en mí…te va a hacer bien estar con los chicos, ellos quieren verte y Mr. Shu también. Todos queremos estar unidos, por ella…**

Rachel se aferraba con más fuerza al cuerpo de Finn y asentía automáticamente, sin sentido ni capacidad de decisión.

Su personalidad se había visto reducida a nada. Se dejaba llevar tras negarse con rotundidad simplemente porque había perdido las fuerzas. No tenía el valor ni el coraje de enfrentarse a nada, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para debatir sus propios deseos. Aquellos días habían pasado sin sentido, sin nada que le hiciera recobrar la esperanza. Se había perdido en un camino del que no sabía salir y en el que solo le quedaba dejarse guiar por quienes le rodeaban.

En aquel instante eran los brazos de Finn los que le guiaban hacia una nueva tortura. La sala del Glee Club.

Sentía como las piernas le temblaban conforme llegaban a la puerta y escuchaba los escasos murmullos de los chicos en el interior. Sabía que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ese momento, no aún, sin embargo seguía caminando solo porque Finn la incitaba a ello.

Sabía y confirmó que no estaba preparada cuando divisó las sillas estratégicamente colocadas en la sala y las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Miradas sin brillo, con una tristeza casi infinita marcando cada línea de sus caras. La seriedad de Mr. Shue, la cabizbaja mirada de Mercedes y Tina que evitaron cruzar mirada con ella para no derrumbarse, los ojos vidriosos de Sam, Mike y Sugar, la pena de Artie y el desconsuelo de Brittany, todos estaban hundidos, pero hubo una mirada que hizo que su corazón dejase de latir por completo, aunque ya ni siquiera creía que pudiese tener corazón.

Estaba roto en mil pedazos.

Fue Santana y su desafiante mirada la que le hizo retroceder varios pasos. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar y Rachel lo sabía.

Su mejor amiga, su compañera había desaparecido, se había marchado para siempre y ella tenía la culpa de aquello. Ella y sus continuos mensajes el día en el que iba a celebrar su boda, fueron el motivo por el que aquel maldito camión destrozó el coche donde viajaba su amiga y acabó con una vida, con millones de ilusiones y la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había contemplado. No cesó en su intento por contactar con ella a través de mensajes, a pesar de la insistencia de Santana dejándole claro que no iba a acudir.

¿Por qué no le hizo caso?, ¿Por qué no creyó sus palabras y se dio por vencida?. Ahora estaría viva, no habría provocado aquel despiste de su amiga y la tendría allí, frente a ella. Pero no estaba. Nunca más iba a estar..

Santana no la quería allí, no quería volver a verla y se lo hizo saber en varias ocasiones, sin embargo allí estaba. Sentada en su silla, tomando la mano de Brittany y dispuesta a seguir adelante con uno de los pocos deseos que podía cumplir de su amiga.

—**Rachel…vamos, te estábamos esperando**—Will detuvo el intento de la morena por marcharse de la sala, incluso antes de haber entrado por completo—**Todos te necesitamos aquí**—añadió.

—**Vamos Rachel…vamos**—intervino Finn tomándola de la mano y casi obligándola a que se adentrase por completo en la sala.

Cedió porque no tenía fuerzas para nada. Rachel se dejó guiar por la mano del que un día fue su novio y prometido y tomó asiento en su silla, donde siempre había estado y donde iba a estar hasta que no pudiese más.

Lo hizo evitando en todo momento detener su mirada en la única silla que permanecía libre, su silla.

No quería, no podía soportarlo y no iba a poder hacerlo por mucho que insistieran. En aquel lugar faltaba alguien, la misma persona que había destrozado su corazón. Faltaba alguien que se había convertido en algo más que una amiga. Era la chica a la que había admirado desde que entró en la secundaria. Era la chica que había conseguido abrir sus ojos, demostrarle que podía llegar lejos siempre y cuando luchara por sus sueños. La misma persona que hacía apenas una semana, le hizo saber que iba a apoyarla tomase la decisión que tomase.

—**Chicos…sé que esto es duro, todos estamos…mal**—El profesor comenzó a hablar—**pero tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida…ella…ella así lo habría deseado**—dibujó una sonrisa que se tornaba apenada—**Estoy seguro de que ahora estaría recriminándonos que estuviésemos así. **

—**Cierto**—intervino Finn—**Ella estaría insultándonos por estar así…tenemos que trabajar más que nunca y demostrarle que el Glee Club nunca se rinde, y que vamos a ganar las Nacionales por ella…**

—**Totalmente de acuerdo con Finn**—añadió Will—**Tenemos que ganar por ella, dedicarle nuestro triunfo a ella.**

—**Dejad de ser hipócritas**—interrumpió Santana—¿**Crees que con eso nos vamos a sentir bien?, No está…se fue, no va a volver porque cantemos en un estúpido festival…no nos la va a devolver, ¿Entendéis?**

—**Basta Santana**—suplicó Brittany con la voz temblorosa—**basta por favor…**

—**Estáis ciegos, sois unos hipócritas…esto no está bien, no podemos seguir sin ella…no debemos.**

—**Santana…entiendo tu frustración, todos lo estamos**—volvió a hablar el profesor—**pero tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que hacerlo por ella…—**miró a Rachel—**tenemos que dar todo lo que tenemos, solo así podremos volver a sentir la paz de saber que ella estará orgullosa de nosotros. No nos queda otra, es lo que hay y es lo que debemos hacer.¿Verdad Rachel?.**

Todas las miradas fueron a parar a la morena, pero ésta no se pronunció. Hacía ya bastantes minutos que mantenía la mirada baja y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control alguno. No escuchaba nada, no quería oír lo que decían y mucho menos escuchar su nombre, aunque eso era algo que aún no se había producido.

Nadie la mencionaba con su nombre, nadie hacía referencia a ella de aquella forma porque no podían pronunciarlo sin hundirse por completo. Y Rachel sabía que ella también lo haría en el momento en el que escuchase su nombre.

Un nombre que no había dejado de resonar en su mente durante aquellos días. Eran cientos, miles de ecos los que revoloteaban en su interior y martirizaban su menudo cuerpo. Ni el sueño, ni el apetito eran el mismo, ni sus ganas de vivir se asemejaban a lo que sentía hacía siete días escasos. Todo había cambiado en ella, incluso su voz no sonaba igual.

—**Rachel…**—musitó Will en un vago intento por hacerla reaccionar y lo consiguió. Rachel alzó la mirada hacia el profesor y tras dejar escapar otra oleada de lágrimas, hizo el intento de hablar.

Y digo intento porque sus labios temblaron con la intención de hacerlo, pero algo distrajo su nublada mirada y la desvió hacia la puerta que permanecía abierta.

El pasillo con el ir y venir de alumnos se veía a través de ella y una silueta, la figura de alguien conocido cruzó frente a aquel hueco y evidentemente frente a su mirada que quedó completamente desconcertada.

Apenas tardó un par de segundos en recuperar el aire suficiente en sus pulmones como para abandonar la silla y destruir la distancia que la separaba de la puerta con una rápida carrera que desconcertó a todos sus compañeros.

Solo Finn fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para seguir sus pasos y encontrarla en mitad del pasillo, con la mirada fija en uno de los extremos donde seguían caminando el resto de alumnos.

—**Rachel… ¿Estás bien?—**se apresuró en cuestionarla tras acercarse.

—**Era ella**—susurró la morena sin desviar la mirada del barullo de alumnos que en aquel instante invadía el pasillo.

**—¿Qué?**—la miró confuso**—¿Quién era quién?**

**—Ella**—volvió a hablar—**La he visto pasar…era ella…**

**—Rachel**—balbuceó temeroso**—¿Qué…qué dices?**

—**Era ella, Finn…la he visto**—se giró hacia él**—He visto a Quinn**


	2. 2

13:23 PM. Miércoles 5 de Mayo de 2012

El agua podía aliviar un poco su ansiedad, sobre todo si caía con aquel frescor por su cara.

No se había detenido a mirarse en todos aquellos días, y en aquel instante, mientras observaba su rostro mojada en el espejo de los servicios del instituto, sentía que la Rachel Berry que ella conocía, se había esfumado por completo.

No quedaba nada de ella. Ni sus ojos desprendían el brillo que solía tener, ni su sonrisa era la misma, aunque ya había olvidado como sonreír.

Solo tenía unas pequeñas arrugas marcadas en la comisura de sus labios y habían sido provocadas por las largas horas de llanto que había tenido que soportar. Por no hablar de las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos y su mandíbula marcada, consecuencia de la falta de apetito que la había llevado a ayunar en muchos de aquellos días.

Y probablemente, esa era la causa que le había llevado a tener aquella extraña visión en el pasillo. Todo había sido una ilusión óptica provocada por la mala alimentación, o quizás se estaba volviendo loca.

**—¿Estás bien?**—fue Tina quien interrumpía el escrutinio de Rachel sobre su rostro frente al espejo.

**—Sí, tranquila…estoy mejor**—mintió. Era la única forma que tenía de hacer que la dejasen en paz.

**—Rachel, no puedes seguir así…todos hemos sufrido, todos estamos mal pero tú…tú vas a enfermar**—se preocupó—**Tienes que dar un paso adelante y afrontarlo como los demás.**

**—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer o no, ¿Entendido?**—recriminó molesta.

**—Pero…no puedes seguir así.**

—**Me meto yo en tu vida**—se encaró—**No, ¿Verdad?, pues no te metas tú en mi vida, porque te aseguro que no tienes ni idea de lo que siento o dejo de sentir.**

—**Rachel, somos amigas**—insistió—**No me pidas que no me preocupe por ti, porque no puedo dejar de hacerlo**—aclaró—**Tú ahora puede que lo veas como una intromisión, pero no lo es…tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar.**

—**Está bien, está bien**—volvió a mirarse en el espejo—**Entiendo que os preocupéis por mí, pero dejadme que lleve mi luto como yo quiera, ¿De acuerdo?, yo no puedo sentir como tú te sientes y tú no puedes sentir lo que yo tengo en mi corazón, así que respétame…si no pido ayuda, es porque no la necesito…solo, solo quiero que me dejéis a solas, que me dejéis superar esto por mí misma.**

—**No es justo Rachel**—recriminó la chica—**No es justo que nos pidas eso después de lo que ha sucedido. Somos una familia, y las familias se cuidan.**

—**Solo quiero descansar, solo quiero dormir y despertar sin llorar, y si seguís así…no lo podré hacer porque me estáis recordando continuamente que ella estará orgullosa de nosotros si seguimos adelante…**—sollozó**—¿Cómo diablos voy a estar bien si me recordáis eso?, no…no puedo, no puedo porque no está aquí, ¿Lo entiendes?, ¡No está aquí para decirnos que está orgullosa!**

—**Rachel por favor**—suplicó tras ver como la morena volvía a dejar escapar un sonoro llanto mientras se aferraba al lavabo.

**—Déjame por favor, necesito estar sola**—suplicó—**Necesito estar a solas…**

—**Ok…**—respondió dejando escapar un suspiro—**Finn te está esperando fuera, ¿De acuerdo?**

No respondió. Rachel simplemente asintió y trató de contener una nueva oleada de sollozos que salían descontrolados de su cuerpo.

Tina no tardó en abandonarla en el interior del baño y por fin Rachel sintió que podía respirar, aunque no tanto como quisiera.

Le sudaban las manos y el llanto cortaba su respiración, dificultándole poder llegar a tranquilizarse aunque solo fuese un segundo.

La presión en su pecho era demasiado fuerte como para poder hacerlo sin más, y para colmo había empezado a dolerle el estómago, probablemente por la escasez de alimentos en su cuerpo.

Tuvo que volver a llenar sus manos con el agua que caía del grifo y lanzarla sobre su rostro con la intención de al menos, aliviar el sofoco que la sacudía.

Pero aquella vez, el agua dejó de estar fresca para volverse fría, tanto que incluso quemaba en su piel.

Notó como el vello de sus brazos se erizaba por completo y un temblor sacudía su espina dorsal, provocado por el frío repentino que sentía a su alrededor.

Abrir los ojos tras dejar que el agua desapareciera de su rostro, era algo que tenía que terminar haciendo, pero no le gustó en absoluto.

Volvía a ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo y aparecía demacrado, incluso más que hacia escasos minutos y entendió que había llegado el momento de abandonar aquel lugar y enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo, aunque no tuviese fuerzas.

Necesitaba secar aquel agua y no dudó en hacerse con varios trozos de papel que pudo obtener de una máquina expendedora situada a su izquierda, y fue justo en ese instante, justo cuando secaba la cara y presionaba el papel contra sus ojos, cuando sintió como aquel frío se hacía más intenso y un perfumado olor a rosas le golpeaba de frente.

No pudo reaccionar, de hecho no supo lo que sucedió.

Rachel lanzó la vista al frente y un zumbido le impactó, como si alguien colocase una fotografía a escasos centímetros de su rostro y la obligase a retroceder varios pasos, aunque el lavabo evitaba la acción.

Un rostro, dos ojos penetrantes se focalizaron sobre los suyos. Rachel la vió, la volvió a ver. Era el rostro de Quinn mirándola fijamente, con una expresión que no podría acertar a comprender.

Y fue entonces cuando el terror se apoderó de su delicado estado y emitió un terrible grito que a punto estuvo de lanzarla al suelo por el impulso de su cuerpo.

Rachel corrió despavorida hasta chocar contra la pared y se dejó caer completamente horrorizada en el suelo.

Pero ya no veía nada, no había nada allí, podía confirmarlo en aquel instante en el que el baño aparecía completamente vacío, pero el frío y el rostro de Quinn seguían grabados en su mente y el grito volvía a salir de su voz alertando a Finn, que no dudó en adentrarse en el baño.

**—¡Rachel!, ¡Rachel!, ¿Qué te pasa?**—cuestionó asustado mientras trataba de socorrerla de su ataque de pánico.

Rachel no reaccionaba. Su rostro seguía mostrando un halo de terror y dolor. El llanto desconsolado provocaba una sacudida de intensos movimientos en su cuerpo que hacía más difícil el control de la chica.

—**Rachel, por amor de Dios, ¿Qué te sucede?—**volvió a preguntarle completamente asustado.

—**¡No, no…no, no es posible!**—repitió casi sin respiración mientras de nuevo el llanto se apoderaba de ella y los ojos aparecían en su rostro completamente desorbitados, sin control alguno**—¡No es posible, no…no!**

—**¿Qué pasa Rachel?**— la sujetó con fuerzas— **¿Qué te pasa?**

—**Era ella**—balbuceó sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo—**era ella Finn…era Quinn.**


	3. 3

22:36 PM. Miércoles 5 de Mayo de 2012

Destrozada.

Ese era el estado en el que Rachel se encontraba tras aquel duro y extraño día.

Su cuerpo no podía más y la mente comenzaba a jugarle malas pasadas, a lanzarla hacia un abismo en el que jamás pensó que llegaría a encontrarse y con la extraña sensación de creer que iba a terminar cayendo.

Solo Finn era consciente de su estado de enajenación, él era el único que había sido testigo directo de su confusión, del estado de ansiedad tras haber tenido aquellas visiones.

No tenía conocimientos de psicología, pero sabía que aquello tenía que mucho que ver con su profunda pena, con la añoranza de volver a ver a Quinn frente a ella, sonriente o desafiante, entusiasta o molesta, daba igual, lo único que deseaba era volver a verla…viva.

Pero aquello no iba a suceder.

Un maldito camión arroyó su coche cuando se dirigía a la celebración de la boda. Un accidente provocado por la distracción de Quinn, distracción que llegó por culpa de un estúpido mensaje que ella misma le envió.

"_Estoy de camino"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Quinn Fabray y se las dedicó a ella. Aún conservaba el mensaje, lo podía leer, lo podía ver a diario y eso le martirizaba, pero no podía eliminarlo, al igual que no podía borrar su número de teléfono.

Se lamentaba y volvía a llorar, ésta vez sobre el colchón de su cama.

La escasa cena que había podido comer ardía en su estómago y una incesante sensación de malestar se apoderaba de ella continuamente.

Rachel temió estar cayendo enferma, de veras. No como cuando te ataca algún virus, o eres víctima de la falta de alguna vitamina, no. Aquel malestar era diferente, era algo más importante o al menos así lo sentía. Más aún cuando no podía contener aquel llanto silencioso que casi la ahogaba.

Había sido todo un suplicio sentarse frente a sus padres y fingir que todo parecía volver a la normalidad, sobre todo después de que Finn les explicase los dos extraños episodios de alucinaciones que habían vivido en la mañana. Pero Rachel era una buena actriz. Sabía que aunque todos supiesen que estaba destruida por dentro, iba a poder salir adelante de alguna forma, incluso sin creerlo ella misma. Lo importante era fingir, hacerles ver que podía lograrlo.

Y así se mantuvo durante toda la noche hasta que por fin pudo llegar a su habitación y dejar a un lado la preocupación de sus padres.

Allí, en la oscuridad de su habitación podía desahogarse, podía llorar sin temor a reprimendas o consuelos que no le servían. Podía enfadarse con el mundo sin ofender a quienes se preocupaban por ella y por supuesto, podía encontrar el descanso que necesitaba.

Su almohada le regalaba el abrazo que necesitaba. Un leve y extraño sueño comenzó a inundarla y las sábanas terminaban por protegerla del exterior, aunque el frío que comenzaba a inundar la estancia fuese mucho más intenso como para poder detenerlo con la fina tela del ropaje de la cama.

Ni siquiera la manta conseguía aliviar aquel escalofrío que se mezclaba con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y que provocaba que el sudor se dejase ver en su piel.

Solo había algo agradable, algo a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarse poco a poco y que parecía ser lo único que le hacía bien en aquel instante.

Flores.

Olía a rosas, a lilas, a jazmines, a una mezcla de todas esas flores y no sabía de dónde procedía ese olor.

Ni su almohada, ni su pelo, ni su pijama. Nada tenía ese olor tan característico y especial a flores, pero allí estaba. Y conseguía que su respiración se pausara, que se tornara relajada y por primera vez sin el llanto anudando sus cuerdas vocales.

Podía dormir, pensó. Estaba segura de que aquella noche, después de todo lo sucedido, el cansancio iba a terminar por lograr que el sueño volviese a ella, tal y como lo había estado haciendo durante toda su vida hasta el maldito accidente de Quinn.

Quinn.

Volvía a escuchar su nombre resonando en su cabeza y parecía oír su voz. La escuchaba cada vez que conseguía llenarse de paz. A cada respiración profunda y cuando sentía que el sueño ya ocupaba mas parte de su cuerpo que la consciencia.

"Estoy aquí"

—**Lo sé**—musitó Rachel sin ser consciente de estar hablando con ella misma.

La voz de Quinn no solo aparecía por su mente pronunciando su nombre, sino que también lo hacía formando frases, susurros que conseguían tranquilizarla, a pesar de su estado anímico.

"Estoy aquí, Rachel"

Esta vez no fue tan placentero. Sonó con la suficiente fuerza como para obligarla a abrir los ojos y focalizar la mirada en el primer punto de luz que conseguía entrar por las rendijas de su ventana. Aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Los parpados volvían a cerrarse lentamente y sentía como su cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre el colchón, como se amoldaba a él y sentía cada parte de ella en completo reposo, y volvía el olor y el escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

Volvía su voz, tan nítida y clara que sintió como su corazón se congelaba.

"Estoy aquí"

Ni un solo ruido. Rachel contuvo tanto la respiración que podía oír el palpitar de su corazón recuperando el latido, o quizás acelerándose por la extraña sensación de terror que empezaba a sacudirla.

Algo se acercaba a ella. Algo se movía a su espalda. Podía sentirlo, podía notar la densidad del aire tras ella y la tensión comenzó a invadirla.

Sus manos, sus pies se petrificaron y su garganta comenzó a secarse hasta tal punto de sentir que se rompía si el aire pasaba por ella. El frío y el sudor se mezclaban en su frente y empezó a sentir como una bocanada amarga ascendía hasta su boca.

Estaba pasando algo, y tenía miedo, miedo por girarse y ver algo que no quería ver.

—**Otra vez no, Rachel**—musitó para sí misma mientras se aferraba a la manta—**otra vez no. **

"Estoy aquí"

Susurro, frío, olor a flores y el grito desgarrador de la morena retumbando en toda su habitación y parte de la casa.

Un grito que incluso le llegó a hacer daño en la garganta, pero no le importó.

Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y tuvo que ceder, pero para aquel entonces, Leroy ya estaba a su lado, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—**Rachel, mi amor… ¿Estás bien?**

**—¡Papá!—**exclamó aferrándose al cuello del hombre y buscando el cobijo de sus brazos—**Tengo miedo….**

—**Shhh, cálmate cielo**—trató de tranquilizarla—**Cálmate…ya estoy aquí, ¿Ok?**

—**No te vayas, papá, no me dejes sola aquí…por favor**.

—¿**Qué ocurre Rachel?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?**—cuestionó mientras sostenía el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.

Las lágrimas volvía a caer por las mejillas de la morena y el llanto se hacía difícil de controlar.

—**La he escuchado, papá…he vuelto a escuchar a Quinn, y estaba aquí…lo sé…estaba aquí.**

—**Hija, hija**—interrumpió el hombre—**tranquilízate, no hay nadie aquí.**

—**La he escuchado papá, me ha hablado…**

—**Es tu mente, cielo**—volvió a interrumpir**—.Es tu deseo de volver a verla y escucharla, no…no tienes que tener miedo, solo…solo tienes que dormir y descansar.**

—**Si me habla cuando voy a dormir**—balbuceó de forma casi inaudible.

—**Rachel, la pastilla que te ha dado tu padre no era para el dolor de cabeza, es un relajante…seguro que el sueño que provoca hace que te hayas dormido y hayas soñado que te hablaba, pero no te has dado cuenta…**

**—¿Relajante?, ¿Un sueño?**—cuestionó confusa. Sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, que no podía controlar su cuerpo y fue entonces cuando entendió que estaba fuera de sí.

—**Sí, cielo**—respondió—**Temíamos porque no pudieses dormir y sabíamos que no ibas a querer tomar ese relajante, lo…lo siento, pero necesitas dormir y descansar.**

Rachel lo miró confusa. Volvía a convencerse sin ponencia alguna, y sabía que eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Jamás en su vida había necesitado ayuda de medicamentos para dormir y mucho menos los habría aceptado, sin embargo allí estaba. En plena noche abrazada a su padre como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y pidiéndole, o mejor dicho, suplicándole que se quedase a su lado para poder dormir sin miedo.

—**Quédate papá, quédate por favor**—suplicó

—**Me quedaré, estaré aquí contigo… ¿De acuerdo?**—acarició la frente de la morena—**Vamos, túmbate…tienes que dormir, la pastilla tiene que estar haciendo efecto.**

—**Estoy…estoy algo mareada**—balbuceó con dificultad. El llanto había cesado, aunque las lágrimas no se habían detenido, gran parte de ellas ya eran por culpa del sueño.

—**Es normal, y mañana estarás más aún**—dibujó una tímida sonrisa—**No te preocupes, ¿Ok?, sólo duerme y descansa.**

—**Papá…¿Qué hago si vuelvo a oírla?, ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?**—cuestionó casi sin fuerzas.

—**Si vuelves a oírla, dile lo mucho que la quieres, estoy seguro de que es eso lo que quiere oír…**

—**Está bien**—susurró con los ojos casi cerrados—**Pero no estoy loca, ¿Verdad?.**

—**No cielo**—se acercó para dejarle un beso en la cabeza—**No estás loca, estás perfectamente. Confía en mí.**

—**Confío en ti…**—musitó perdiendo la fuerza y adentrándose en agradable sueño mientras mantenía las manos de su padre entre las suyas.

Tenerle ahí le mantenía con la seguridad de saber que nada pasaría. Sentir su calor era lo único que podía reconfortarla en aquel momento, a pesar de la confusión que provocaba en ella aquella pastilla relajante.

Sin embargo, aun estado dormida, seguía oliendo, seguía percibiendo ese embriagador olor a flores.

"Duerme Rachel"

Su voz. Quinn susurró aquel duerme Rachel en su oído y por primera vez, aferrada a las manos de su padre, no sintió miedo. Solo tuvo la fuerza de volver a hablar con apenas un hilo de voz, casi inaudible.

**—Te quiero, Quinn.**


	4. 4

07:02 AM jueves 6 de mayo 2012

Diez horas de sueño. Diez horas de absoluta inconsciencia sobre su cama. Diez horas que debían servirle para empezar aquel día de una manera distinta, con algo más de ánimo o al menos con ganas de cambiar de actitud.

Era complicado, por supuesto, pero el adormilamiento que aún la invadía por culpa del relajante conseguía que viese todo desde otra perspectiva, mucho menos estresante.

No estaba segura, pero creía haber tenido multitud de agradables sueños que le habían regalado una paz infinita mientras dormía.

Pero al despertar todo volvía a la cruda realidad.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el baño donde el agua caliente de la ducha iba a terminar despertándola.

Era un ritual que siempre hacía, aunque con una leve pero importante diferencia; aquella mañana no se había levantado dispuesta a realizar su tanda de ejercicios. Ni su cuerpo ni sus ganas le permitían hacerlo. Rachel simplemente durmió y durmió hasta que ya no pudo más y buscó la relajación que le entregaba una larga ducha nada más despertar.

Ni siguiera había abierto los ojos por completo cuando se desprendía del pijama ya en el interior del baño y abría el grifo con la suficiente fuerza como para que el agua cayese caliente. Muy caliente.

Otra de las cosas que marcaban la diferencia de aquel día, era la temperatura del agua.

Estaba acostumbrada a ducharse con agua templada o incluso fría en algunas ocasiones, pero aquella mañana, con el frío que se había instalado en su cuerpo aun perdurando desde la noche anterior, anhelaba la calidez del líquido elemento regalándole esa sensación de tranquilidad que necesitaba, de paz.

No podía contar los minutos que se mantuvo bajo la ducha mientras su mente iba despertándose poco a poco, como quien amanece después de meses de letargo, como si hubiese estado en pleno proceso de hibernación.

La radio acuática anclada a la pared conseguía activar el resto de neuronas que aún permanecían adormiladas en su cerebro.

Por fin, después de 8 días, sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba con algo de bienestar a un acto tan sencillo como tomar una ducha. Sin embargo, conforme iba despertando, la consciencia comenzaba a dar señales de vida y los acontecimientos vividos el día anterior volvían a aparecer como imágenes aleatorias en su mente. Y regresaba el terror.

Regresaba ese frío en su espina dorsal y el intenso olor a flores inundando todo a su alrededor.

Rachel lanzó una mirada hacia los botes de gel y respiró en cada uno de ellos. Buscaba encontrar el motivo a aquel olor que se apoderaba de ella y que casi siempre era presagio de algo extraño, pero ninguno de aquellos olores se le parecía. No había nada igual, no había percibido ni visto nada que tuviese ese característico olor a flores que se hacía más y más intenso con el paso de los segundos.

Y de pronto, esa fuerza.

Despertándola por completo.

Un golpe, un zumbido, algo que se acercaba a su espalda y que conseguía que detuviese toda acción que estuviese haciendo.

Rachel se congeló, se quedó petrificada bajo la ducha y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Intentaba escuchar, pero no oía nada. Abrió los ojos y se volvió valiente por unos minutos. Se giró y allí no había nada, no había nadie más que la pared de azulejos blancos que cubrían su cuarto de baño.

Fue entonces cuando supo que se había vuelto loca. Fue entonces cuando supo que no había motivos para gritar porque todo era producto de su imaginación, o quizás no.

"No tengas miedo"

Su voz. La voz de Quinn sonó de nuevo a su alrededor, sin embargo sabía que nadie más la podía oír, que nadie más iba a saber que la voz de Quinn sonaba en su cuarto, en su habitación, ni siquiera en los servicios del instituto.

Rachel comprendió que su mente estaba jugándole aquel tipo de malas pasadas y le hacía oír su voz para calmar su deseo de volver a verla viva.

Rachel cerró los ojos de nuevo y alzó la cabeza para conseguir que el agua cayese sobre su rostro, quizás en un vago intento por eliminar con ella aquella extraña sensación y apagar su voz. Pero no funcionó.

"Ayúdame, Rachel"

Aquello no le gustó. Aquella segunda frase no fue de su agrado y los nervios que parecían haber desaparecido con el relajante, volvían a aparecer en su cuerpo. Cerró la ducha con rapidez y casi sin mirar donde pisaba, salió del habitáculo dispuesta a enrollarse en la toalla y no pensar. No pensar en nada ni en nadie, no pensar en que se había vuelto loca, a pesar de sentir que era la más cuerda de aquel mundo. ¿Qué loco era consciente de su locura?

No pensar en el miedo, no pensar en nada que no fuese secarse, vestirse y salir de allí con tranquilidad, sin más sobresaltos era su objetivo.

La música había dejado de sonar y el silencio inundó de repente la pequeña estancia cubierta de vaho.

Respiró, aunque era complicado por la densidad del aire allí dentro. Tras varios minutos de total y absoluto silencio, parecía que todo había vuelto a la calma. Que su mente se estabilizaba y no daba más opciones de caer inconsciente en el suelo por culpa del terror que se apoderaba de ella en esos instantes.

No recordaba un miedo igual en su vida, ni cuando era pequeña había tenido esa sensación de pánico. Sus músculos se tensaban hasta tal punto que perdía control de ellos y todos reaccionaban al mismo tiempo. El estómago le dolía y sus cuerdas vocales vibraban con tanta brusquedad que sentía como cada golpe de saliva que caía por su garganta le hacía daño.

Jamás imaginó sentir ese miedo y jamás creyó que todo fuese por culpa del dolor que le producía haberla perdido. Por la pena que se apoderaba de ella con el simple hecho de recordar su nombre y sentir el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros.

Quizás no era tanto ese peso como el dolor al saber que ya nunca más la volvería a tener frente a ella. Eso era lo que más martirizaba su alma. ¿Tanto había querido a aquella chica?, ¿Tanto la echaba de menos?

Eso era lo que volvía a lanzar las lágrimas por sus mejillas y se mezclaban con el agua que aún mojaba su rostro.

No sabía cuántas lágrimas había dejado escapar, ni sabía cómo iba a volver a recuperar el brillo de sus enrojecidos ojos.

Ya ni siquiera los sentía de tanto como había llorado. Solo una cosa logró detener el nuevo llanto, el primero de aquel día y probablemente no el último.

Un ruido. Un pequeño sonido, un movimiento que aunque no veía de donde procedía, podía sentirlo.

Algo se estaba moviendo en el interior del baño y a pesar de notar como sus músculos empezaban a tensarse, una fuerza, algo la obligaba a permanecer tranquila, a no alterarse como estaba segura que iba a hacerlo.

Una gota cayó y su mirada se desvió justo hacia el espejo cubierto de vaho. Una gota que se deslizaba por el mismo y trazaba una línea recta a través de toda la superficie. Algo común y normal dada la humedad de la estancia, pero no tan común y normal en la mente de Rachel.

Sabía que estaba sucediendo algo y aunque temía por volver a gritar, tensó la mandíbula y fijó su mirada sobre el espejo.

Había otra gota comenzado a deslizarse desde la parte superior y Rachel la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en mitad del espejo. El agua se disolvió como si un papel la hubiese atrapado y solo quedó un pequeño cerco de agua.

Sabía que eso era físicamente imposible, a menos que alguien hubiese detenido el trayecto de la misma, y aun así, permaneció atenta a aquel punto de agua que se había detenido en mitad del espejo, quizás sabiendo que algo estaba por suceder, y que por supuesto, sucedió.

La gota, o lo que quedaba de ella, cambió de dirección rompiendo todas las leyes de la gravedad y desplazándose lentamente hasta uno de los laterales. Rachel se mantuvo expectante, con los puños apretados y sintiendo como por su cuerpo también descendían gotas procedentes de su pelo mojado.

El silencio era abrumador. Solo se rompía por los pasos que comenzó a escuchar procedentes de las escaleras que ascendían hasta su habitación.

Alguien se acercaba, probablemente alguno de sus padres, pero a Rachel no pareció importarle.

Permaneció quieta, inmóvil y en completo silencio observando aquella gota de agua que había dejado de moverse y se mantenía fija en el lateral del espejo, quizás esperando un nuevo movimiento.

La sensación, lejos de ser temerosa, era de expectación.

Había perdido lo suficiente la cordura como para no tener miedo físico, ni mental. Solo quería saber hasta dónde iba a llegar aquella prodigiosa gota mientras el olor a flores llegaba a ella una y otra vez.

**—¿Rachel?—**la voz de Leroy irrumpió en el silencio, pero apenas le afectó a ella—. **¿Estás aquí, hija?**—preguntó tras la puerta.

**—Sí papá**—balbuceó desviando la mirada por varios segundos.

**—¿Estás bien?, ¿Has dormido bien?.**

—**Sí, sí estoy bien…solo me estaba dando una ducha y…**

La saliva esta vez quemó por su garganta tras levantar la vista y volver a posar sus ojos sobre el espejo.

"No tengas miedo"

No era su voz, no era su imagen, ni siquiera su olor. En el espejo la gota se había movido de nuevo mientras ella no miraba y aquella frase apareció de la nada, dibujada sobre el vaho que aún se mantenía en la superficie del cristal.

Ahora sí se había congelado, y no por el miedo, sino por el frío intenso que ascendía por su espalda y conseguía erizar toda su piel. Si aquello no era una mano posándose sobre su hombro, no era nada.

Estaba segura de algo se posaba sobre ella. Podía sentir la extraña presión sobre su espalda.

**—¿Hija?—**Leroy interrumpía de nuevo el momento, pero Rachel no atinó a responder. Se mantuvo en absoluto silencio, provocando la preocupación en su padre y su irrupción en el baño.— **¿Hija?**—volvió a hablar esta vez tras abrir la puerta y observarla completamente paralizada—¿**Estás bien?—**se interesó de nuevo.

Rachel lo miró. Su desconcierto junto la mezcla de pavor y pena eran tales, que no pudo evitar dejar escapar otra lágrima, pero ésta vez una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Una sonrisa que tenía por objetivo conseguir tranquilizar a su padre y no demostrarle que había perdido por completo la cordura, que se había vuelto loca.

**—Hija**—se acercó con cuidado y Rachel, entendiendo su nuevo estado mental, volvió a lanzar la mirada hacia el espejo para contemplar como un borrón de agua acumulada, había eliminado aquella frase de la superficie del cristal.

No había nada.

Y sonrió.

Lo hizo con más fuerza, sabiendo que su locura solo le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

**—¿Estás bien, Rachel?**—Leroy buscó el rostro de su hija y trató de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, estupefacto por la sonrisa que había dibujado.

**—Lo estoy papá**—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz tras sentir como aquella caricia estaba llena de calor. De calor humano—.**Ya no tengo miedo.**


	5. 5

12:34 PM jueves 6 de mayo 2012

Matemáticas, literatura y la clase de español.

Rachel había conseguido superar aquellos trámites en los que se había convertido su enseñanza y ya se preparaba para la siguiente clase, aunque esta no llegaría hasta casi una hora y media después.

Un pequeño descanso en las gradas del campo de futbol era la mejor opción para no volver a sentir las ganas de llorar que la invadían cada vez que llegaba aquella hora.

Rachel guardaba sus libros en la taquilla y permanecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, quizás para evitar entrar en conflictos emocionales en los que ya sabía, se había perdido por completo.

Apenas quedaban resquicios de su cordura, pero tampoco de la locura se ocupaba por completo de su mente. Podía seguir manteniendo un leve orden al que aferrarse, al menos para conseguir que sus padres no se preocupasen más de lo que ya lo hacían por ella.

Sin embargo, aquella normalidad de la que debía hacer gala, se alejaba de ella en momentos como aquel, cuando nada sucedía y todo parecía confabularse contra ella. Cuando volvía a quedarse a solas.

Lo confirmó.

Rachel lanzó varias miradas a cada uno de sus lados para cerciorarse de que había alguien observándola, porque así lo sentía.

Notaba esa sensación de tener un par de ojos sin perder detalle de cada movimiento que hacía, de hecho lo había notado durante toda la mañana, pero en aquel instante se hacía más intenso, más sobrecogedora.

Pero no había nadie mirándola.

Por aquel pasillo solo había alumnos que prácticamente la ignoraban. Alumnos que iban y venían, que hablaban entre ellos y preparaban sus siguientes clases. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie se detenía a mirarla tal y como ella creía que estaba sucediendo.

Tomó aire y volvió hacia su taquilla. Quizás un poco de lectura mientras descansaba y algo de música podrían distraerla lo suficiente, pero no contaba con que de nuevo, los recuerdos volverían a aflorar.

El olor

Las flores

El frío

Rachel cerró los ojos tras volver a tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-**Relájate Rachel, no sucede nada…no pasa nada**-se habló a sí misma. Pero el frío que ya se posaba sobre su espalda y el perfume no desaparecía. Al contrario, se volvían más y más intensos.

"No tengas miedo, por favor"

Su voz resonó con tanta nitidez a su lado que Rachel no pudo evitar reaccionar con brusquedad y girarse buscando la procedencia del susurro, pero allí no había nada, no había nadie.

"Rachel…por favor, cálmate"

Sus labios temblaron, pero Rachel tuvo el valor de preguntar, de alzar un poco la voz para cuestionarse a sí misma.

**-¿Estoy loca?**

"No, no lo estás"

Sentía que el corazón se le escapaba en cualquier instante, que su cabeza iba a terminar por estallar y la respiración ahogaba su propia garganta. No estaba segura de hacerlo, pero no tenía más opción.

Si había perdido por completo la cabeza, tenía que llegar hasta el final y averiguar el motivo de ello.

**-¿Quinn…eres…tú?**

"Hola, Rachel"

Una lágrima.

Una sola lágrima volvía a escaparse, a recorrer la mejilla helada de Rachel mientras se dejaba caer sobre la taquilla y buscaba el apoyo suficiente para no perder el equilibrio.

Gritar no le iba a servir de nada. Tampoco le valía huir, correr, pedir que alguien le ayudase. Todas aquellas opciones no iban a servir para conseguir olvidarse de que había escuchado la voz de Quinn, su querida y añorada Quinn, respondiéndole a una pregunta que nadie más podría haber escuchado, excepto ella.

"No tengas miedo, Rachel. No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte y que me ayudes"

No había respuestas por parte de Rachel, solo la sensación de creer que iba a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento.

"No llores, no lo hagas por favor"

Una pequeña brisa perfumada logró golpear su rostro con una dulzura infinita, y sintió como una de aquellas lágrimas, desaparecía de su rostro antes de perderse por su mandibula.

"No llores pequeña"

**-¿Dónde estás?, ¿Qué quieres?**

"Estoy aquí…a tu lado, siempre lo he estado"

Rachel giró un tanto la cabeza hacia la derecha. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que era ese el lado desde donde procedía la voz y el perfume a flores.

"Hola"

-**Ho…hola**-Balbuceó. Rachel entendió que estaba mirando hacia el lado correcto, pero allí no había nada, no había nadie. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a entender que su locura estaba perfectamente organizada. Que no había un desorden, un descontrol en su imaginación.

"Shh…no hables Rachel, Finn viene hacia aquí y no puede oírte hablar"

**-¿Finn?-**balbuceó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y la lanzaba hacia el resto del pasillo.

Allí no estaba Finn, no había vestigios del chico por ningún lado y la confusión volvía a ocupar su delicado estado emocional.

"Rachel, solo escúchame…no tienes nada que decir, simplemente escucharme. Necesito que aceptes la propuesta de Finn, que hagas lo que los demás te piden…solo así, nos ayudaremos, ¿De acuerdo?"

Rachel volvía a mirar hacia su derecha. Inexplicablemente había dejado de llorar y el miedo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo desapareció por completo tras escucharla hablar con aquella pasmosa tranquilidad.

No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero sabía que aceptar que se había vuelto completamente loca con tanta rapidez, no debía ser bueno. Probablemente era un prodigio natural. Nadie en la historia tenía tal capacidad como Rachel parecía tenerla. Daba igual si era para el arte, como para la locura.

Sin embargo un nuevo desafío se abría ante ella.

Los locos no solían predecir el futuro, al menos no los que tenían problemas mentales como los que ella intuía que tenía. Sin embargo, Finn apareció en mitad del pasillo y dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, dejándola completamente sorprendida.

"No digas nada de mí, sé fuerte"

La voz de Quinn volvió a sonar justo a su derecha segundos antes de que Finn llegara hasta ella.

**-Hey…Rachel, te estaba buscando.**

**-Hola Finn**-respondió automáticamente.

**-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Has dormido bien?-**se preocupó, pero Rachel se mantuvo en silencio.

"Has dormido como una niña pequeña"

**-He dormido como un bebé**-repitió Rachel sin saber por qué.

**-Genial**-respondió Finn**-¿Vamos a la sala del coro?, es la hora, creo que los chicos ya están allí y…**

-**No…**

"Sí"

**-Sí-**rectificó tras escuchar la rotundidad con la que Quinn le habló. Y se lamentó. Había empezado a creer que de verdad, era Quinn quien le estaba hablando y no su mente.

**-¿Sí?-**cuestionó Finn un tanto confuso.

**-Sí, supongo que sí**-respondió.

"Bien hecho Rachel, no volveré a molestarte hasta dentro de unas horas. Ve al coro y demuéstrales quien es Rachel Barbra Berry"

Tragó saliva y fingió. No sabía cómo era capaz de sobrellevar algo como lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza y hacer creer a Finn que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba perfecto y que entendía que debía regresar a hacer su vida.

**-Perfecto**-dijo el chico-.**Vamos, nos están esperando.**

Rachel asintió y tras cerrar la puerta de su taquilla, utilizó el antebrazo del que ahora era su amigo, para enlazar el suyo y encontrar el apoyo perfecto en su trayecto hasta el aula.

Atrás quedaba el frío y el olor a flores que la había estado rodeando en todo momento, presagio de que Quinn, o su locura, también se quedaban allí, junto a su taquilla.


	6. 6

20:35 PM jueves 6 de mayo 2012

—**¿Todo bien, hija?**

Era Hiram el que se interesaba por el estado de su hija cuando ésta llegaba a su casa tras un largo día.

—**Sí, todo bien**—respondía Rachel cansada.

—**Tienes mala cara, ¿Estás muy cansada?**

**—Un poco**—respondió tras abrazarlo—**hemos tenido ensayos en el Glee Club y luego las clases de educación física, además Tina y Kurt me han obligado a que les acompañase a comprar algunas cosas.**

—**Vaya, veo que ha sido un día completo**—dijo el hombre con algo de satisfacción.

—**Sí, bastante completo.**

Rachel lo sabía. Sabía que mostrarse así de natural era lo mejor para sus padres y sus amigos.

El día, después de aquel suceso en las taquillas, mejoró muchísimo tras no volver a tener ningún episodio como aquel.

Aunque no estuvo demasiado activa en el coro, participó lo suficiente como para tratar de recuperar la normalidad junto a sus compañeros.

Rachel había comprendido que la mejor opción para no perder el control de su mente, era estar rodeada de gente.

No había voces, ni olor, ni el desagradable frío que se colaba por sus huesos mientras estaba haciendo cosas, mientras estaba rodeada de gente y se distraía. Aunque lamentablemente, eso no era lo que más le apetecía.

Había momentos en los que deseaba estar a solas, a pesar de lo que tendría que soportar.

—**Bueno, pues cuando cenes te das un baño relajante y luego ves alguna película o algo antes de dormir.**

—**No…no tengo mucho apetito.**

"¡Come!"

Alto, fuerte y conciso. Como si le hubiesen gritado a escasos centímetros de su oído, la voz de Quinn volvía a aparecer de repente y Rachel llegó a asustarse tanto que incluso su padre percibió el sobresalto.

**—¿Estás bien?**

No respondió, al menos no rápidamente.

Aquello había llegado de forma imprevista. No hubo frío, ni olor a flores, ni siquiera se sentía observada. La voz de Quinn apareció como un grito en su interior y su estado volvió a descontrolarse.

**—¿Rachel?—**insistió el hombre un tanto preocupado.

—**Eh…eh, sí, si estoy bien**—balbuceó tras varios segundos en los que no volvió a escuchar nada más—**Es solo que…que no me apetece…**

"Tienes que cenar"

Volvió, pero ésta vez lo hizo con algo de dulzura, quizás consciente de que había llegado a asustarla en demasía.

"Cena algo y prometo no molestarte más"

**—Tienes que cenar algo, hija**—interrumpía Hiram—**No puedes estar…**

—**Cenaré…tranquilo, cenaré**—respondió aun con el sobresalto ocupando parte de su gesto.

Y así lo hizo.

Rachel estuvo por más de una hora sentada en la mesa junto a sus padres, disfrutando de lo que iba a ser su primera cena en condiciones tras la peor semana de su vida, y lo hizo porque de repente, tras afirmar que cenaría con ellos, no volvió a oír más la voz de Quinn.

Durante aquella velada no puedo evitar pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo y en si era oportuno comentárselo a sus padres o no. Trataba de entender si era acertado esconderles aquel pequeño pero importante detalle de estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero también tenía la extraña seguridad de saber que podría sobrevivir a ello.

Había dejado que el miedo pasase a un segundo plano, al menos por ahora, y una leve sensación de curiosidad empezaba a adueñarse de su estado.

Que echaba de menos a Quinn, era evidente. Que deseaba volver a verla…con vida, algo que no iba a suceder, pero que no por ello, dejaba de soñarlo. Y ahora su locura, estaba entregándole una oportunidad, extraña por supuesto, de volver a tenerla con ella, de poder sentir y escuchar su voz.

No lo hizo.

Rachel no mencionó nada de lo que le sucedía a sus padres, al menos no en aquella noche. Ya habría tiempo de hacerlo si su estado no mejoraba.

Después de ese rato de distracción absoluta, lo único que le apetecía era descansar. Sentir el cobijo de su habitación y dormir. Por suerte aquella noche, nadie le había obligado a tomar una de esas pastillas relajantes. Todo lo contrario. Las largas horas del día y todo el esfuerzo físico realizado, fueron suficientes para conseguir que el sueño comenzase a llegar a ella con suma rapidez. De hecho los bostezos empezaban cuando apenas se había adentrado en su baño y se disponía a limpiar su cara.

Pero enfrentarse al espejo no fue la mejor opción para seguir con su estado de tranquilidad.

Allí, frente a ella, seguía el rastro que había dejado la gota de agua prodigiosa, dejando un cerco provocado por la cal del agua. Y de repente, al contrario que en aquella mañana, sintió curiosidad por volver a presenciar algo así. Por volver a ser testigo de lo que parecía ser un perfecto truco de magia creado por su mente.

Se armó de valor y tras secar el rostro con la toalla, miró fijamente hacia el espejo.

**—¿Estás aquí?**—balbuceó con la esperanza de activar su enajenación.

No hubo respuestas. No sentía nada que le indicase que iba a recibir una respuesta y volvió a insistir**—.¿No estás?... ¡Háblame!**

Nada. Ni frío, ni calor, ni olor ni voz. Rachel estaba completamente a solas en el cuarto de baño y desistió en su intento por contactar con su propia mente y descubrir que pretendía de ella.

Terminó de asearse y se decidió a regresar hasta su cama, con la firme intención de volver a pasar muchas horas entre sueños. Y fue ahí, justo cuando tomaba asiento en su cama y se desprendía de las zapatillas cuando algo se movió con rapidez por el interior de su habitación.

Alzó la mirada. Mantenía la luz de su mesilla de noche encendida y podía ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor; nada.

No veía nada, solo sentía, notaba como el aire se desplazaba y de repente las flores hacían acto de presencia en la estancia, sin embargo no lo hacía el frío.

Rachel tragó saliva, esperando recibir aquella oleada de escalofríos que conseguían paralizarla, pero eso nunca llegó. Se mantuvo expectante en la cama, mirando al frente y desviando sus ojos a algunos rincones de su habitación hasta que de pronto sonó su voz.

"Deberías ver algo en la tele…Wicked, Funny Girl"

No podía creerlo.

Rachel cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos con la necesidad de enfrentarse a ella misma.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué debería ver eso en la televisión?—**balbuceó a media voz.

"Porque es lo que siempre haces antes de dormir"

**—¿Qué sabes tú lo que hago antes de dormir?, ¿Quién…quién eres?, ¿Mi mente?**

"Sabes quien soy, Rachel"

**—No…no lo sé**

"Sí lo sabes…antes me has llamado"

**—No puedes ser ella…ella está muerta, eres mi mente…me estoy volviendo loca… ¿Verdad?**

"Siempre adoré tu inocencia. Siempre la adoraré"

—**Basta…dime si estoy loca, por favor…no, no sé qué hacer… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?, ¿Es éste mis castigo por matar a Quinn?**—balbuceó a punto de empezar a llorar.

"Tú no me has matado"

—**Basta…basta por favor…tú no puedes ser ella**—recriminó abatida

"Rachel, no llores por favor. Solo confía en mí, haz lo que te pido y nada más"

**—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti?, ni siquiera sé con quién hablo, ¡por amor de dios!—**estalló en lágrimas.

Rachel buscaba algún abismo de cordura, trataba de encontrar algún vestigio que le hiciera creer que no estaba loca, que había algo más en todo aquello que una profunda enajenación mental, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Solo silencio. Silencio y esa tensión en el aire que le indicaba que no estaba sola, o creía no estar sola.

—**Déjame verte…solo así sabré que eres tú.**

"Verme te paraliza, te da miedo y es absurdo, Rachel"

—**No haré nada que me pidas si no me dejas verte**—se envalentonó.

"No pidas algo que no podrás soportar, pequeña. Ahora conozco tu alma, te veo como nadie nunca pudo verte y sé que no podrías mantenerte consciente"

Se desesperó. Rachel perdió la paciencia y sin pensarlo, se tapó los oídos.

—**No volveré a hacerte caso**—espetó cerrando los ojos**—,no volveré a hacer nada de lo que me pidas y hare todo mal hasta que te marches.**

Evidentemente no oía nada ni veía nada, porque sus oídos estaban cubiertos por sus manos y sus ojos perfectamente cerrados, pero sí hubo algo que sintió. El olor.

Un soplo de aire le llegó de frente, con tanta viveza que incluso su pelo se movió.

Rachel sabía que eso era la respiración de alguien y armándose de valor, acertó a abrir los ojos esperanzada en encontrar la imagen de Quinn frente a ella. Pero no. No estaba.

**—¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿No ves que me estoy volviendo loca?—**alzó la voz completamente furiosa.

"Si hablas tan alto, pensarán que lo estás"

Diferente. La voz de Quinn sonó algo diferente a como lo había hecho antes. Sonaba más nítido, más real y llegaba desde su lado derecho. La inercia hizo el resto.

Rachel giró su rostro lentamente sabiendo que ahora sí, algo había junto a ella, en el otro lateral de la cama.

Lo primero que descubrió fue su espalda y ascendiendo por ella, su pelo. Corto y rubio, como lo había llevado hasta que la vio por última vez.

Un vestido rosa le cubría el cuerpo. Su cuerpo. Era ella, estaba allí y podía verla, aunque no su rostro.

La figura de Quinn permanecía sentada de espaldas a ella y quizás ese fue el detalle que consiguió paralizar su corazón y la obligó a salir de la cama rápidamente, hasta dar con la puerta de salida.

Sentía que los ojos se le salían de las orbitas y el pulso retornaba a su pecho con tanta brusquedad que incluso dolía.

"Lo ves. No puedes evitar sentir miedo"

La voz sonó sin que Quinn se moviese ni un ápice de su asiento y Rachel mantuvo el picaporte de la puerta entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerzas y dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero no pudo.

Aquellas palabras de Quinn la detuvieron y consiguieron que su estado se calmase, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como tomar una gran bocanada de aire y repetirse a sí misma que no había peligro, que nada le iba a suceder.

"¿Quieres que me vaya? Me iré si me lo pides…no dejaré que me veas"

Rachel se giró y volvió a observar la silueta de Quinn cabizbaja, evitando que pudiese contemplar su rostro.

**—¿Quinn?**—balbuceó sin apenas voz**—¿De…de verdad eres tú?**

Asintió y a Rachel le temblaron las piernas.

**—Pero…¿Cómo es posible? ….oh…dios.**


	7. 7

21:23 PM jueves 6 de mayo 2012

"No tienes nada que entender, Rachel. Solo sigue mi consejo, nada más"

**—¿Cómo?... ¿Qué consejo?... ¿Qué…qué quieres, Quinn?**

Vencida, rendida a lo evidente. Así se encontraba Rachel sin apartar la mirada del perfil de Quinn, que seguía sentada sobre la cama, regalándole la imagen más terrorífica y a la vez esperanzadora que jamás habría imaginado.

—**Mírame…mírame por favor**—suplicó tras no recibir respuesta alguna.

"Tu padre está a punto de subir…metete en la cama por favor"

**—¿Qué?—**musitó extrañada mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta. Al regresarla de nuevo hacia la cama, Quinn ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el silencio inundaba la estancia. No se escuchaba su voz, ni se sentía el frío, ni el olor embriagaba su desordenado estado mental. Solo reaccionó cuando escuchó dos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Leroy tras ella.

**—¿Rachel?... ¿Estás despierta?**

¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Cómo sabia su demencia que su padre iba a subir hasta su habitación?, ¿Cómo podía predecir lo que iba a suceder?. Aquello no era normal, dentro de la perdida absoluta de control en la que ya se hallaba su mente, era más complejo aún.

—**Papá…**—balbuceó abriendo la puerta.

**—Hija…¿Estabas levantada?**—preguntó tras verla de pie.

—**Acabo…acabo de salir del baño**—se excusó—**Ya…ya me voy a dormir.**

—**Bien… ¿Necesitas algo?**

—**No…no**—respondió tras lanzar una fugaz mirada al resto de su habitación y asegurarse de que no había nada que pudiese llamar su atención, solo la cama un poco deshecha—.**Estoy bien papá.**

—**Perfecto hija**— sonrió tranquilo—**Descansa… ¿Ok?**

—**Tú también**—susurró tras recibir un beso de su padre—.**Buenas noches, papá**—se despidió.

—**Buenas noches a ti también**—dijo con tranquilidad mientras se apartaba de la puerta y dirigía sus pasos de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

Rachel se mantuvo por algunos segundos observándolo, lamentándose no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"No te creería nunca"

Quinn volvía a hablar.

"Ellos pensarán que necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica, en el mejor de los casos"

**—¿Acaso no la necesito?**—cuestionó cerrando la puerta. Aún no se había atrevido a girarse, aunque sabía que no iba a ver nada. El aire en la habitación era distinto a cuando pudo contemplar su silueta. Era más liviano, más volátil.

"No…lo único que necesitas es recuperar tu vida, y no cargar con el dolor que no te corresponde"

**— ¿Qué?**—preguntó girándose por completo. La cama permanecía vacía y sus ojos vagaron por toda la estancia en busca de un resquicio, de algo que le llamase la atención.

"Este ya no es mi lugar, Rachel…yo ya no pertenezco a éste mundo y tú no me dejas que me marche. Tú me mantienes aquí, contigo"

Rachel guardó silencio mientras utilizaba la puerta como apoyo y trataba de entender el significado de aquellas palabras.

"Mis labios despertaron y lo primero que pude pronunciar fue tu nombre. Mi…vida nueva empezó con tu imagen, con tus lágrimas cayendo sobre mí y no puedo concebirlo. No puedo marcharme de aquí si tus lágrimas siguen cayendo"

**—Te…te vi…morir**—balbuceó con dificultad. Aquella sentencia era más una afirmación para ella misma, antes que una excusa.

"Y muerta estoy"

—¿**Y cómo pretendes que no te llore? ¿Acaso no sabes que me duele?—**sollozó.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto que lo sé…pero no son esas lágrimas las que me mantienen aquí, es tu culpa la que lo hace"

**—¿Mi culpa?**

"Tú no me has matado, Rachel. Fue un accidente, una imprudencia por mi parte"

**—No…no, no**—se exaltó—**No me puedes decir eso…no después de lo que sucedió.**

"Shhh…cálmate pequeña. No puedes gritar, no debes hacerlo…por favor"

**—¿Dónde estás?, quiero verte…quiero mirarte a los ojos y comprender que es todo esto, por favor.**

"Te asustarás"

—**No, te lo prometo, no pienso asustarme…pero déjame verte, necesito verte**—Balbuceó sin poder contener las lágrimas. Y de pronto la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse patente.

Había luz, la de las mesitas que permanecían junto a la cama de Rachel, pero algo en el ambiente comenzó a tornarse más apagado, más ténue. Como si sus pupilas se cerrasen evitando que la luz llegara a ellas con normalidad.

Rachel permaneció atenta, de pie en mitad de la habitación, observando todo a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarla.

"Estoy aquí"

A su espalda, como siempre sucedía, Rachel no pudo descubrir como Quinn se hacía visible a sus ojos, pero sí pudo oírla, tal y como estaba acostumbrada.

Cerró los puños y tomó una gran bocanada de aire hasta llenar sus pulmones.

No debía titubear, no debía temer. Era valiente y lo iba a demostrar sin miedos, al fin y al cabo, era producto de su imaginación.

Rachel se giró lentamente hasta que sus ojos pudieron descubrir los pies de Quinn. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para abrirlos justo cuando había templado su estado. Y poco a poco, asegurando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, fue ascendiendo hasta descubrir su rostro.

Firme, dulce, pacifico. Sus ojos brillaban y Rachel no llegaba a comprenderlo. Parecía tan real que le fue imposible detener el constante goteo de lágrimas por su mejilla.

Estaba allí.

Quinn Fabray estaba frente a ella, mostrando un gesto de serenidad en su rostro. Regalándole un brillo incomprensible para dos ojos que no existían y el olor. El perfume de flores se coló por sus fosas nasales y podría jurar que incluso lo hizo por cada poro de su piel.

El frío era insoportable, pero podía controlarlo, podía sobrellevarlo sin más solo con poder contemplar sus ojos.

"Hola…pequeña"

Habló. Sus labios vocalizaron y la voz parecía salir de ella como si fuese real.

Rachel no conseguía atinar palabra alguna, solo podía suspirar y temblar. Se sentía pequeña, tal y como ella se había acostumbrado a llamarla.

"Veo tu alma, Rachel…veo tu alma y es maravillosa, hermosa. No te imaginas cuánto. Es increíble"

—**Quinn…**—musitó tras derribar el nudo que permanecía anclado en su garganta. No tenía nada que decir, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Solo contempló como Quinn se acercó un poco más a ella y alzó la mano hasta casi rozar su mejilla.

No pudo notar el calor humano, ni su piel. Solo sintió como una suave descarga eléctrica conseguía detener alguna de sus lágrimas.

"Cada lágrima llena de culpa, es como si me golpearas con cientos de agujas. Estoy destinada a ti, a vivir eternamente de tus recuerdos, de tus sonrisas y…tu voz. Es así como está escrito y es así como debe ser, Rachel. Tus lágrimas tienen que ser de felicidad…por mi nueva vida"

**—No…no…no—**balbuceó sintiendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar y empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

"Ve a la cama"

Y como si fuera una orden que reactivaba su cerebro, Rachel dio varios pasos hasta notar los pies de su cama tras ella. Se dejó caer y tomó asiento mientras trataba de recuperar el suficiente oxigeno que le hiciera recuperar la estabilidad.

"Acuéstate"

Alzó la mirada durante algunos segundos, los justos para volver a ver el rostro sereno de Quinn y aceptar de nuevo sus órdenes.

Rachel se deslizó hasta llegar a la almohada y se abrazó a ella como una niña pequeña, sin saber el motivo que le había llevado hasta aquella posición.

"Siento provocar todo esto en ti, pero es así como debe ser. Solo así podrás asimilar lo que te he dicho y entenderlo"

Quinn se acercó sin titubeos, como una persona real podría hacerlo.

Rodeó la cama y se postró frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo que ya permanecía hecho un ovillo en uno de los laterales.

"No luches contra el sueño, pequeña. En él encontrarás las razones y sonreirás"

**—Quinn…**—balbuceó sin poder contener el bostezo. El incesante mareo conseguía provocarle un extraño sueño al que no estaba acostumbrada. Era una sensación parecida a la que le produjo el relajante que sus padres le suministraron el día anterior, con la diferencia de que aquella noche no lo había tomado.

"Cuidaré de ti, lo haré siempre… ¿De acuerdo?"

Una sonrisa.

Eso fue lo último que Rachel observó en el sereno rostro de Quinn, de su amiga, del ser al que más había echado de menos y que ahora, gracias a la locura de su mente o a los prodigios de la naturaleza, estaba frente a ella, provocándole aquel placentero sueño en el que estaba a punto de caer inmersa.

Porque si había algo de lo que realmente estaba segura Rachel, era de que aquella somnolencia la había provocado ella. Quinn, su ángel Quinn.


	8. 8

12:34 PM viernes 7 de mayo 2012

El despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana. Media hora de ejercicio en su bicicleta elíptica, una ducha y un completo desayuno antes de llegar al instituto.

Literatura, Matemáticas, español y por último Biología. Cuatro clases en las que se mantuvo completamente activa en las intervenciones que los profesores exigían.

Ahora llegaba el turno de acudir a la sala del coro, y aunque seguía sintiéndose mal al llegar a aquel lugar, Rachel había tomado la decisión de al menos estar presente.

Todo aquel cambio de actitud, o al menos intento, había sido provocado un simple y llano motivo; los sueños.

Rachel amaneció aquel día con una sonrisa dibujando su cara. Con la sensación de paz que tanto había necesitado y tranquila, muy tranquila tras haber pasado toda la noche compartiendo sueños con los suyos.

No sabía qué era lo que había soñado, no recordaba nada, excepto las caras sonrientes de sus padres, de sus amigos y por supuesto de Quinn.

La rubia estuvo junto a ella durante todo el sueño. Sonriente, feliz por estar allí, en aquel extraño lugar lleno de flores, de cielos completamente azulados e inmensos lagos en los que incluso llegaron a bañarse.

Fue tan placentero que incluso llegó a olvidar lo sucedido durante la noche, o mejor dicho, lo ignoró.

Volvía a tener la sensación de creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero esta vez no sentía que había perdido la cabeza. En aquella mañana todo era distinto en ella.

—**Hola Rachel**—saludó Will al verla entrar de las primeras.

**—Buenos días, Mr. Shue**

—**Buenos días**— sonrió**—¿Cómo estás hoy?**

—**Bien**—dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en su silla. El resto de chicos comenzaban a llegar tras ella y todos se sorprendían al verla ya allí. Sobre todo Finn, que hasta aquel día, había tenido casi que obligarla a que acudiera los ensayos.

Rachel lo sabía. Sabía que hacer aquello lograría calmar el estado de los demás y probablemente le daría algo de paz, aunque su mundo interior fuese un completo caos.

Fingir que todo recobraba la normalidad era probablemente el mejor plan que tuvo. Eso sí, que estuviese sentada en la silla y hubiese tomado ella misma la decisión de acudir a la clase, no significaba que fuese a hacer todo lo que hacían.

Rachel no tenía fuerzas para bailar ni para cantar, no podía hacerlo ni le apetecía hacerlo, y eso era algo que todos acataban.

Ir paso a paso era primordial. Pero por el momento Rachel se mantenía allí, atendiendo a las explicaciones del profesor y observando los ensayos de sus compañeros.

Así lo había hecho el día anterior y así lo estaba haciendo en aquel instante. Lo que no sabía era que ella podía mentir a sus amigos y a sus padres, pero no podría hacerlo con su mente…o Quinn.

Habían pasado casi 20 minutos de ensayos cuando escuchó su voz.

"¿Por qué no bailas?"

Volvía a asustarla. Jamás se iba a acostumbrar a escuchar de forma tan imprevista su voz.

Rachel alzó la vista buscando la procedencia de aquella pregunta y fijó sus ojos sobre la entrada del aula. Quinn permanecía inmóvil allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, sin perderla de vista.

Por supuesto, el corazón de Rachel aún no asimilaba aquel tipo de visiones y su estado se desfiguró lo suficiente como provocarle un pequeño mareo, pero no lo necesario como para perder la consciencia.

La morena se mantuvo en silencio observando a Quinn, que poco a poco se decidía a entrar sin que nadie se percatarse de su presencia.

Rachel estaba a solas en la hilera de sillas mientras el resto de chicos practicaban junto al profesor.

"¿Sigues pensando que estás loca?, no lo estás Rachel, y si estuvieses bailando…no me verías, ni me oirías, ¿Por qué no lo haces?. Es absurdo que sigas negándote a caminar cuando yo misma te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿No crees?"

Evidentemente no iba a responder.

Rachel se limitaba a mirarla y desviar de vez en cuando sus ojos hacia sus compañeros, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que ellos también podían verla, o al menos percibirla.

Mientras Quinn seguía acercándose con total serenidad al grupo.

"Puedo hacerte creer que todo es producto de tu imaginación, pero de ese modo no me harás caso, pensarás que estás loca y seguirás obsesionada. No pretendo destruir tu vida, Rachel. Si estoy aquí es por lo que me une a ti, por lo que siento por ti y tú sientes por mí. Estamos unidas…y solo tú puedes deshacer esa unión y permitirme seguir hacia mi camino. Si para ello debo convencerte de que esto…es real, así lo haré"

Quinn se detuvo junto a Finn, que torpemente trataba de realizar un pequeño giro perteneciente a la coreografía que ensayaban.

"¿Dime Rachel, puede tu mente hacer esto?"

Quinn la miró, y sin dudas lanzó su mano hacia la espalda del chico que rápidamente perdió parte del equilibrio y destruyó su intento por girar como lo hacían el resto.

El profesor y Mike acudieron en su ayuda para evitar que cayese al suelo. Rachel se tensó y esperó la reacción del chico.

**—¿Estás bien, Finn?**—cuestionó

—**Sí, sí**—se excusó—**es solo que he perdido el equilibrio, vamos…quiero volver a intentarlo.**

Rachel volvía a buscar a Quinn, que silenciosamente se había ido desplazando hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala y se acercaba a sus dos mejores amigas, Santana y Britt. Ambas mantenían una conversación, ignorando los patosos pasos de Finn.

"Finn es un poco torpe bailando, estoy segura de que sigues sin creerme…pero… ¿Qué tal Santana? ¿Sabes que adoro a ésta chica?.

Ella me decía que tú eras insoportable, pero sé que lo hacía por celos, porque ella te admira tanto que le duele no tener una mínima parte de tu talento. Y no me extraña que lo haga…yo llegué a envidiarte, pero por otros motivos.

¿Qué dices, Rachel?, ¿Me creerás si consigo hacer caer la falda de mi amiga?"

No podría jurarlo, pero Rachel sintió que Quinn estaba siendo divertida, que trataba de sacar el lado positivo de lo que le estaba demostrando, quizás para que no terminase gritando de terror.

Quinn situó su mano justo en el cierre trasero de la falda de animadora que vestía su mejor amiga y de pronto la cremallera comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, hasta permitir que la cintura de la prenda se abriera por completo y la gravedad hiciera el resto.

No hizo falta mucho más para que todos se percatasen del detalle y Santana reaccionase como solo ella podía hacerlo.

—**¿¡Qué pasa!?**—recriminó tras ver la actitud chistosa de sus amigos**—¿Nunca habéis visto un culo como el mío?**

—**Desde ésta perspectiva…no**—bromeó Puck que rápidamente se lanzó al suelo para contemplar en todo su esplendor a la chica, provocando las risotadas de todos los que estaban allí, incluidos los del profesor.

—**Vamos…vamos, chicos**—trató de calmarlos—**Sigamos ensayando…Santana, asegura esa falda por favor.**

—**No sé qué demonios ha pasado**—se excusó tras volver a asegurarla en su cintura.

Quinn sonreía, Rachel no.

La morena se levantó de su asiento con la piel pálida y se acercó al profesor a quien pidió permiso para salir a los servicios. Todo ello sin volver a mirar a Quinn.

Y así permaneció durante el corto trayecto que la separaba desde el aula hasta los servicios, y más tarde hasta el interior de una de las cabinas.

Sentía que se ahogaba, pero no quería llorar.

Lo que acababa de contemplar era la mayor prueba de que algo real estaba sucediendo y aquella imagen no la proyectaba su mente, a no ser que tuviese poderes sobrenaturales para provocar aquella perdida de equilibrio de Finn, y la caída de la falda de Santana, por no contar con las veces en las que predijo que alguien estaba por interrumpirlas.

No supo por qué se encerró allí, porque estaba convencida de que no había lugar al que Quinn no pudiese acceder.

Y se preguntaba como lo iba a hacer en aquel instante.

¿Atravesaría la pared para colarse junto a ella?, ¿Aparecería de repente en el interior de la cabina?, ¿Llamaría a la puerta o simplemente la iba a escuchar?

Ninguna de ellas.

Apenas pasó un minuto desde que se adentró en el servicio hasta que descubrió los pies de la rubia por debajo de la puerta.

El miedo que volvía a sentir era aterrador.

Ahora estaba segura de que aquello, no era producto de su mente ni de su inestabilidad emocional. Era real. Su amiga, muerta hacia 8 días, estaba allí esperándola.


	9. 9

12:59 PM viernes 7 de Mayo 2012

—**¿A qué esperas?—**balbuceó Rachel tras varios minutos observando los pies inmóviles frente a la puerta de la cabina del servicio en la que se había encerrado.

"¿A qué espero?, a que salgas"

Respondió Quinn, o su voz. Rachel ya no sabía que pensar ni qué creer.

—**Se supone que eres un fantasma…y los fantasmas…atraviesan paredes y esas cosas, ¿No?**

Escuchar la sonrisa de Quinn nunca fue tan enternecedor como en aquel instante.

Rachel se derrumbó y a pesar del miedo que sentía, no dejó escapar una nueva tanda de lágrimas llenas de pena, de añoranza por volver a tener a aquella chica en su vida. La necesidad de abrazarla se hacía cada vez más y más intensa. Decirle que su corazón había dejado de latir cuando el suyo lo hizo, decirle que habría dado su vida por la de ella y que no podía vivir con la carga de que aquel accidente lo produjo ella.

Pero todos aquellos deseos se esfumaban entre sus manos. Allí, tras la puerta estaba Quinn, o su fantasma, o su alma o lo que fuera que fuese, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para confesar todos aquellos pensamientos.

"Solo soy yo, Rachel. No pienses en los fantasmas que ves en la televisión. Soy Quinn"

**—No…eso es confuso, Quinn está muerta**—musitó pegándose a la puerta.

"Así es, lo estoy…pero no por tu culpa. Rachel, si estoy aquí es para ayudarte y que tú me ayudes. Si lo haces, mañana volverás a despertar y no recordarás nada malo. No sentirás pena ni dolor, solo sentirás la alegría, la satisfacción de haber abierto tu corazón. Como en el sueño de ésta noche"

**—¿El sueño?**—balbuceó conteniendo el sollozo**—¿Cómo sabes lo que he soñado?**

"Porque yo estaba en él. Si tú sueñas conmigo, yo lo vivo también. Rachel, ahora vivo de tus recuerdos. Tú me ves cuando quieres verme y lo haces con ésta imagen que ahora proyecto, pero ya no soy eso…ahora soy un sueño, tu sueño"

**—¿Me estás diciendo que eres una ilusión?, ¿Qué solo existes porque yo te veo?**

"Sal por favor, abre la puerta y sal"

**—No…no quiero, no hasta que me digas la verdad.**

"¿Puedo entrar?"

**—¿Cómo?, dices que no traspasas paredes.**

"Puedo hacerlo si tú crees que lo hago"

**—¿Puedes?**

" Rachel, en este estado yo hago todo lo que me pidas, todo lo que esté en mis manos…siempre y cuando me lo pidas de corazón"

—**Entra**—ordenó apartándose de la puerta—.**Entra sin abrir la puerta. Vamos…entra.**

"Hola"

El susto fue tan monumental que Rachel llegó a golpearse con la puerta tras sentir la voz tras ella, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ella y el wáter.

Quinn la observaba , serena como siempre solía mostrarse.

**—¿Cómo lo has hecho?**—cuestionó con el temblor ocupando su cuerpo.

"Me has pedido que entre sin abrir la puerta, es lo que he hecho"

**—Pero…pero yo quería ver como entras, siempre apareces y desapareces cuando no te veo… ¿Por qué?**

"Shhh…va a entrar alguien, guarda silencio"

Le hizo caso. Rachel trató de tranquilizar su respiración y esperó impaciente la llegada de alguien al interior de los servicios, por supuesto no podían verlas, al menos a ella. Y efectivamente así sucedió.

Los pasos se acercaron hasta que el sonido de la puerta le indicaba que quien fuera que fuese, había entrado. Un par de pasos más y de nuevo otra puerta, varias más allá de la cabina en la que ellas estaban. Mientras Rachel seguía observándola. Mirando sin parpadear el rostro de Quinn a escasos centímetros del suyo, como si fuera real, como si su cuerpo de músculos y huesos, estuviese recubierto de piel. Fina, pálida, como siempre lo había sido.

La tentación comenzó a apoderarse de la morena, que veía como su curiosidad se hacía patente y podía saciarla en aquel instante.

¿Podría tocarla?, ¿Podría acariciar su piel?, ¿Abrazarla?

Quinn parecía poder leer su mente a tenor de los gestos que iban mostrando su rostro. Algo de confusión primero para luego dibujar media sonrisa de complicidad.

"Tú no puedes tocarme…yo a ti si"

No habló. Rachel se mantuvo en silencio, evitando que la inesperada visitante del servicio pudiese oírla. Simplemente clavó su mirada en los ojos de Quinn y le suplicó que lo hiciera.

Y lo hizo.

Quinn acercó sus manos a las de la morena y las acarició sobre sus palmas, con dulzura, casi como si de una brisa se tratase.

Rachel descendía la mirada hacia ellas y dejaba escapar una lágrima.

**—Frio…—**susurró de manera casi imperceptible. No así para Quinn, que tras aquello optó por seguir acariciando ésta vez, los brazos de Rachel. Poco a poco, en sentido ascendente hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Notaba como su piel se erizaba, como todos los poros quedaban visibles a simple vista por culpa del frío y los nervios.

Lloró. Volvió a hacerlo cuando sintió como Quinn se atrevía a acariciar su cuello y terminaba ascendiendo hasta sus mejillas.

—**Quinn…**—susurró –**te necesito…quiero volver a tenerte…**

"Shhh…no llores, pequeña. No sabes lo que soy gracias a ti, no sabes lo que veo gracias a ti. No lo comprendes, pero ahora puedo ver tu alma, no solo tu cara. Puedo ver tu corazón más allá de tu sonrisa y tus lágrimas. Y me he enamorado de él. Me he enamorado de tu alma, Rachel. Por eso necesito que me ayudes"

**—¿Ayudarte?—**musitó sin comprender nada.

"Tienes que dejar de creer que fue tu culpa, tienes que creerme a mí. Por eso estoy aquí, Rachel. No puedo irme si tú no estás en paz. ¿Lo entiendes?

Mantuvo silencio al escuchar como la puerta anexa se volvía a abrir y los pasos empezaban a escucharse de nuevo. El agua del grifo cayendo sobre el lavabo, la máquina expendedora de papel y de nuevo la lejanía. De nuevo el silencio y sus ojos, las manos volátiles de Quinn ancladas en sus mejillas y el frío.

—**Tendrías que arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentirme culpable por no tenerte aquí.**

"Me tienes aquí, estoy aquí…y te pido, te suplico que me dejes ir. Yo necesito ir, ¿Lo entiendes?"

—**Eres tú quien no lo entiende, Quinn. Eres tú quien jamás va a comprender por qué me siento culpable. No he dejado de necesitarte desde que te fuiste, no he dejado de suplicar que volvieras a estar viva.**

"Lo estoy…aquí"

Quinn posó su mano sobre el pecho de la morena y ésta se estremeció.

"Quiero vivir aquí, en tu corazón. Solo ahí, Rachel. Tú me tienes que mantener viva en tu corazón y yo podré encontrar mi camino. No hay mejor cielo que tu alma, te lo aseguro"

**—¿Por qué hablas de mi alma?. No tengo desde que te fuiste.**

"Sí tienes, y es hermosa. Rachel, yo tengo la capacidad de percibirla, de verte de una forma como nadie de éste mundo puede verte. Tengo el don de apreciar lo que eres y no hay palabras para describirte, ni hay emociones, no hay sonrisas ni lágrimas, pequeña. Es tan impresionante…tan…mágica"

**—Lo dices para…para convencerme, pero no lo vas a lograr. No vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión haciéndome creer que estar muerta…es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar.**

"Seguir unida a ti es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, Rachel. Tengo lo que no pude tener en vida. Tengo tu corazón para vivir en él"

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó tras varios segundos pensativa, tratando de entender el significado de aquellas palabras, y Quinn sonrió.

Se limitó a mantener la calma y regalarle de nuevo aquel extraño brillo que conseguía desprender de sus ojos.

**—¿Qué significa eso, Quinn?, ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que no has tenido en vida?—**volvió a insistir la morena. Pero Quinn no hablaba. Dejó caer su mano por la mejilla, deslizándola hasta perderse en su barbilla y sonreírle con una dulzura que abismal—.**No…no se te ocurra marcharte sin contestarme**—suplicó al ser consciente de que el tiempo parecía acabarse.

No estaba equivocada, sin embargo Quinn no quiso dejarla con la sensación de vacío que provoca el desaparecer sin más.

"Tienes que irte"

Susurró al tiempo que un leve reflejo azulado se desprendía de su piel y dejaba boquiabierta a Rachel. El cuerpo de Quinn comenzó a evaporarse y su rostro se desdibujó frente a ella, quedando en nada.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo a buscar una respuesta o volver a llamarla. Dos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su embelesamiento.

**—¿Rachel?**—era Tina quien se adentraba en el servicio**—¿Estás aquí?.**


	10. 10

20:53 PM viernes 7 de mayo de 2012

—**¿De verdad que no vas a cenar nada?**

—**No.**

—**Pero…hija, al menos un poco de ensalada o un sándwich**

—**No tengo hambre, papá**—fue rotunda—**No voy a cenar.**

Testaruda, terca, cabezota, intransigente, obcecada, inflexible, empecinada. Daba igual el adjetivo. Rachel negaba una y otra vez frente a su padre mientras éste luchaba por no perder la paciencia.

Parecía una niña de primaria empeñada en sacar de quicio a su familia, sin embargo su negativa a cenar aquel día no era por preocupar a sus padres, ni siquiera porque no tenía apetito. Su barriga sonaba como si una filarmónica estuviese dando un concierto en el interior de la misma.

Tenía hambre, mucha, pero hacía casi nueve horas que no había vuelto a escucharla. Nueve horas desde que la dejó a solas en los servicios del instituto después de hacerle una confesión que aún quemaba en su interior.

Nueve horas llamándola mentalmente cuando estaba acompañada y a voces cuando se quedaba a solas. Pero Quinn no aparecía. Y sabía que provocándola de aquella manera no iba a tener más opción que hacerlo.

**—Hija por favor…creía que ya estabas mejor. **

**—Lo estoy, es solo que no me apetece cenar…** —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse de la cocina y dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación.

Por supuesto, todo era ficticio. Rachel fingía aquella actitud solo para provocar a Quinn, para incitarla a que volviese a aparecer para recriminarle sus gestos. Dejar a su padre de aquella forma, podría hacerle creer que realmente había tomado la decisión de no hacer nada de lo que ella le pedía.

Ilusa.

Una, dos, y hasta tres horas dando vueltas en la habitación, con un terrorífico dolor de barriga por culpa del hambre que le azotaba y Quinn seguía sin aparecer.

Ni el frío, ni el olor, ni su voz.

Rachel lo había hecho todo.

Llamarla, pensarla, dejar escapar el llanto más falso que jamás había fingido, e incluso amenazar con darse un golpe con uno de los cepillos que utilizaba para peinarse. Pero Quinn no aparecía, y la paciencia y el sueño empezaban a hacer mella en la morena, que poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que terminó tumbada en la cama, jugando con una pequeña arruga que se formaba en su almohada y perdiendo toda esperanza de volver a encontrarse con ella.

Solo la interrupción de su padre evitó que cayese dormida por completo.

Un gran bol de leche caliente descansaba sobre su mesilla y un pequeño plato con galletas.

Rachel lo observaba con pena.

Había vuelto a comportarse como lo hacía cuando apenas era una cría y alguno de sus padres le llevaban aquellas viandas para reconciliarse de una pelea que no había existido. Al menos en ese instante.

Y fue en ese momento, justo cuando ya estaba a punto de romper con la promesa de no comer y saciarse con aquella delicia, cuando sintió el frío colándose por su espina dorsal.

Fue tan rápido y lo deseaba tanto, que apenas tardó en reincorporarse rápidamente para observar con detenimiento toda la habitación, que ya casi permanecía a oscuras.

Un destello la obligó a lanzar la mirada hacia su izquierda, cerca de la cama.

Tuvo que esperar algunos segundos hasta que comenzó a vislumbrar una silueta azulada que aparecía de la nada y construía el perfil de Quinn en mitad de la oscuridad.

Sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz, sus labios, sus brazos, sus piernas, su piel, su serenidad.

Quinn no sonreía y Rachel ya sabía que iba a recibir una reprimenda por su parte, pero el milagro de verla aparecer así merecía la pena cualquier tipo de castigo. Rachel no iba a olvidar jamás ese momento, al menos eso pensaba.

"No te culpo, yo también deseaba verte pero no de ésta forma…no así"

—**No…no entiendo**—balbuceó la morena sin dejar de mirarla.

Quinn permanecía de pie, frente a ella.

"Sabes que tienes que seguir adelante y te empeñas en no hacerlo…a conciencia. Eso solo me perjudica, Rachel. No puedes atarme a éste mundo, no de esta forma"

—**Quería verte… ¿Por qué no has venido cuando te lo he pedido?**—recriminó—**Tengo derecho a que me expliques que sucede.**

"No sucede nada, solo que te has vuelto caprichosa para no permitir que la vida continúe"

—**Yo…yo necesito que me expliques lo que sucedió en los servicios del instituto**—musitó—.**Dijiste que ahora tenías algo que no pudiste tener en vida**—señaló hacia su corazón—, y **tengo derecho a saber que es.**

"Rachel…—susurró acercándose hasta la cama donde tomó asiento—. Esto que ves…no es un cuerpo real, es solo lo que tú quieres ver…no soy real, no tengo piel, ni huesos…ni tengo la capacidad de sentir, de oler, ver, saborear, ni oír como tú lo tienes. Y de igual forma que no puedo vivir nada de eso, tampoco puedo hacer uso de las virtudes y los defectos que tiene el ser humano. Esto que ves…no tiene capacidad de mentir, no concibo el hecho de fingir o excusarme como lo harías tú. Por eso no he querido volver, porque no puedo mentirte"

**—¿Por qué me quieres mentir? ¿Sobre qué?, no entiendo nada.**

"Lo que tú deseas que yo te cuente, te hará mal…probablemente creará más conflictos en tu pobre corazón y no puedo permitirlo. Rachel…tu solo tienes que recordarme, no lamentarme"

**—¿Por qué me iba a hacer daño? Me dijiste que veías de otra forma, que durante todos estos años había algo dentro de ti que no me has dicho. Quiero que me lo digas. Quiero que** **me cuentes que sucedía. Vamos Quinn…—**la incitó**,—no importa si es malo, no importa…pero te juro que desde que me dijiste eso…tengo un nudo en mi pecho, una sensación extraña, de que algo importante va a pasar.**

"Hagamos un trato"

**—¿Un trato?**

"Túmbate…haré que duermas y te lo explicaré todo en sueños"

**—¿Qué?, no…no, ni hablar…quiero que me lo digas aquí, ahora.**

"Es un trato. ¿Aceptas o no?"

**—¿Por qué me iba a fiar de ti? Te irás de nuevo y me quedaré sin…**

"No puedo mentir, ¿Lo recuerdas?

**—¿Y por qué en sueños?, ¿Por qué no ahora?**

"En sueños será más fácil. Te lo prometo"

**—¿Y mañana?, ¿Lo recordaré todo?**—balbuceó con dificultad.

Rachel había empezado a sentir aquel extraño mareo que precedía a la somnolencia y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Era complicado.

Los parpados ejercían la suficiente fuerza como para caer vencida en apenas un par de segundos. Los justo y necesarios para hacerlo con la imagen de la sonrisa de Quinn adueñándose de sus pensamientos.

Oscuridad.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras, por completo. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera era consciente de dónde se encontraba. No reconocía el lugar a pesar de saber que era su casa.

El frio la congelaba por completo.

**—¿Quinn?**—habló por primera vez y sintió como el aire quemaba en su garganta.

"No te gusta estar aquí, ¿Verdad?"

**—¿Dónde estoy?—**preguntó sin conseguir averiguar de dónde procedía la voz de la rubia**—.¿No se supone que me ibas a explicar en sueños?**

"Es lo que hago. Esto es lo que yo veo cuando tú no estás. Ese dolor en tu garganta, la frialdad del suelo, el desconcierto de conocer el lugar…y no saber cómo salir, ni donde estoy. Todo eso es lo que he estado viendo durante éste tiempo"

**—Pero…tú me dijiste que era maravilloso…y esto es terrorífico. Quinn…por favor, acércate…dime dónde estás**—musitó temblorosa.

"Nací en esta vida…y todo lo que tenía era esto. Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y no podía salir, no encontraba mi camino, Rachel. Estaba perdida, completamente desconcertada. Me dolía el alma, me dolían los ojos, los pies, todo en mí era dolor…hasta que hace dos años…aunque para ti solo son dos días, te encontré en el aula del coro.

Todo cambió. Mi oscuridad se disolvió, mis ojos dejaron de lamentarse y se llenaron de brillo, mis pies caminaban sin dolor y el aire se colaba en mí con un agradable olor a flores.

Tengo que confesar que al principio…temí y hui, pero era imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Tú me llamabas. Tu mundo, tu sonrisa, tu vida me gritaba y me atraía hacia a ti. Hasta que comprendí que eras todo. Que mi mundo dependía de ti. Que mi camino empezaba con tu sonrisa y tus recuerdos.

Verte de nuevo supuso mi libertad. Ahora ya no veo esto que tú ves.

**—¿Y qué ves?—**balbuceó con el terror ocupando cada parte de su cuerpo,—**ven por favor, no quiero estar aquí a solas.**

"Cierra los ojos—susurró—Ahora verás lo que yo veo cuando estoy contigo"


	11. 11

00:23 AM sábado 8 de mayo de 2012

Un jardín, o tal vez una inmensa pradera.

La viveza del verde que inundaba el suelo conseguía retraer sus pupilas con el reflejo de sol sobre las hojas del césped. El cielo completamente azul mostraba continuas estrellas fugaces que cruzaban el firmamento e incluso se llegaban a detener para poder seguirlas con la mirada.

Un mar infinito y en calma aparecía a lo lejos, a un millón de años luz pensó.

Rachel se miró. Observó su cuerpo con algunos reflejos azules desprendiéndose de su piel.

Podía andar sin pisar el suelo y si lo hacía, sentía calidez. Podía ver el camino que iba dejando atrás sin girarse, y no necesitaba respirar para vivir, pero si lo hacía, sus pulmones se hinchaban del perfume que inundaba todo a su alrededor.

Bosques de árboles blancos y verdes. Alfombras de flores de mil colores, y una melodía que procedía de algún lugar y de la que era imposible cansarse.

Rachel sonreía completamente maravillada.

Una pequeña mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor y logró posarse sobre su mano extendida.

Había colores en sus alas que jamás había contemplado, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que existían.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

**—Feliz**—respondió sonriente—**completa…esto es el paraíso…es…es el cielo.**

"Es mi cielo. Es así como yo veo mi cielo, mi nuevo mundo…"

—**Quinn…esto es…es maravilloso**—susurró al contemplar cómo un millón de pájaros cruzaban el cielo sobre su cabeza y la mariposa aleteaba sobre su mano con gracia—, **es…perfecto.**

"Es gracias a ti. Eres tú quien me hace ver esto…"

**—¿Yo?**

"Tú, Rachel Berry. Sólo tú has conseguido hacer de mi habitación oscura, un mundo como éste. Solo tú, pequeña.

Ahora mi corazón si siente y no tiene miedo. Ahora sé que vas a ser el amor de mi vida, de mi mundo. De éste mundo que solo es real en sueños"

**—¿Tu…tu amor?**—balbuceó desconcertada**—,¿Quinn?, ¿Es…es lo que creo?.**

"El diecinueve de Mayo de 2009, te vi por primera vez en el instituto…ese día mi habitación se llenó de luz, pero yo me empeñaba en seguir a oscuras"

**—Quinn…ven por favor**—suplicó—**necesito verte.**

"El nueve de Diciembre de 2009, me enseñaste que la honestidad está por encima de cualquier valor, y te admiré"

**—Quinn…**

"El quince de Marzo de 2011…te confesé junto al piano que tu mundo era especial…pero tú jamás lo llegarías a entender"

—**Quinn…ven por favor.**

A lo lejos, casi donde se encontraban los primeros árboles de hojas blancas del primero de los bosques que acertaba a vislumbrar, aparecía la silueta de Quinn.

Sonriente, humana.

Y caminó hacia ella.

"El diecisiete de Enero de 2012…Finn te pidió matrimonio y empecé a creer que jamás iba a lograr lo que tanto deseaba.

El treinta y uno de Enero de 2012, te pedí que rechazaras la petición de matrimonio y alzaras el vuelo hacia un nuevo mundo, hacia tu destino…te confieso que deseaba abrazarte y marcharme contigo"

Quinn seguía caminando descalza hacia Rachel. Con su tranquilidad y confianza, con su sonrisa y su voz inundando el paraíso.

"¿Recuerdas el día que te entregué los pasajes para que me visitaras en Nueva York?, mi única intención era la de tener una nueva oportunidad de alcanzar tu corazón, lejos de la oscuridad. También está el día en el que fuiste elegida reina del baile, o cuando me ayudaste a no destrozar la vida de mi hija. ¿Lo recuerdas?, ¿Recuerdas todos esos días, con su fecha completa?, yo sí, Rachel…yo recuerdo cada minuto que he vivido cerca de ti, cada momento, cada gesto, cada sonrisa y lágrima que hemos derramado la una frente a la otra. Yo recuerdo cada parte de tu vida en mi mundo.

Nunca he tenido el valor de confesártelo, excepto cuando ya la naturaleza no me permite mentir.

Éste es mi cielo, y solo podré vivirlo si tú me lo permites. Podrás venir cuando quieras, solo debes soñar…y aquí estarás. Podrás verme reír y disfrutar. Sabrás que soy feliz, porque tú me has aceptado en tu corazón y me permites seguir viviendo…aquí. Solo así, Rachel.

¿Ves?, no tienes que sentir culpa por traerme a la luz, aquí se está mejor que en mi oscuridad.

—**Pero…no podré tocarte, no podré abrazarte ni…**—sollozó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas,—**ni siquiera podré besarte.**

"Este es mi mundo—respondió cada vez más cerca—Aquí las dos…somos iguales…es tu sueño y el mío. Podrás abrazarme cuanto quieras…podrás tocar y…besarme si lo deseas"

—**Lo deseo…daría mi vida por sentirte de todas las maneras posibles, Quinn…haría lo que fuera, incluso dejar de culparme.**

Quinn se detuvo a escasos metros, serena, sonriente.

"Podré acercarme a ti si dejas que me instale aquí para siempre"

**—¿Cómo lo hago?, ¿Cómo dejo que quedes aquí?, ¿Cómo elimino la culpa de mí?**

"¿Quieres que vuelva a la habitación oscura?.

**—No…no, ni hablar**—se alteró**—. No puedes ir allí, aquí…aquí es perfecto.**

Y Quinn sonrió. Sus ojos se iluminaron hasta casi eclipsar el sol y la mariposa que Rachel mantenía entre sus manos voló hacia ella, para terminar posándose en uno de sus hombros.

"Ya está, Rachel…ya lo has hecho. Me has regalado el paraíso, me has dado el mundo…soy feliz"

**—¿Ya?—**cuestionó sorprendida**—¿No te volveré a ver en mi casa, ni en el instituto?, ¿No me vendrás a visitar?.**

"No, porque tú podrás venir aquí siempre que quieras…recuérdalo, solo tienes que dormir…y soñar conmigo"

**—¿Y podré acercarme?**

"Inténtalo, vamos…acércate"

Sonrió.

Rachel caminó. Se armó de valentía y recorrió los metros que la separaban de Quinn.

Su piel brillaba y lucía viva, firme. Sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando la luz del sol incidía sobre ellos y el perfume de las flores la hacía irresistible.

—**Eres…eres hermosa**—susurró tras quedar frente a ella.

"Ahora estás en mi mundo…y me ves tal y como yo te veo"

**—¿Puedo…puedo abrazarte?**

"Puedes"—susurró

Y Rachel no dudó.

Apenas movió sus manos para acariciar las suyas y podía sentirla. Podía sentir su piel cálida, sin la descarga eléctrica ni el miedo que antes tenía.

**—¿Por qué siento estas ganas de besarte?**

"Porque ahora estás en mi mundo. Ves, vives y sientes lo que yo siento"

**—¿Quieres besarme?**—preguntó acercándose hasta casi sentir su respiración.

"Daria toda una vida por un beso tuyo"

Cerró los ojos.

Rachel percibía el aliento de su compañera y no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar con sus labios de los de ella.

Suave, como nunca antes había besado. Con la inocencia y una descarga de adrenalina que destruía cualquier intento de cordura en su mente. Con la sencillez con la que se besa al ser que más hace latir tu corazón. Con la sutileza de no romper la fragilidad de aquel alma que se hacía real en sueños.

No existía la realidad, pero podía sentirla. Quinn era humana en aquel beso, igual que ella.

Rachel se vació, detuvo el delicado gesto y acarició el perfecto rostro de Quinn con la yema de sus dedos.

—**Yo también recuerdo cada día…cada minuto que he pasado jun…jun… ¿Junto a ti?**—se separó de Quinn desconcertada.

"¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?

**—Quinn**—balbuceó confusa**—¿Por qué recuerdo…el baile de promoción…contigo?, ¿Y cuándo me entregaste los pasajes?... ¿Por qué recuerdo el día que ganamos las nacionales?...si eso no…no…**

"Rachel…ha llegado el momento, me tengo que marchar y tú tienes que despertar"

**—¿Qué?...¡no, no espera Quinn…aún no! , necesito que me expliques que sucede… ¿Por qué recuerdo esas cosas si…**

Una enorme bola de luz llamó su atención a lo lejos. Volaba hacia ellas con una velocidad inaudita y de repente, todo estalló con una luz cegadora.

Los árboles habían desaparecido, el mar no estaba y los pájaros no cantaban. Ni siquiera el suelo podía distinguirse con la extrema claridad que las rodeaba. Solo podía percibir la presencia de Quinn porque sus manos aún seguían aferradas a las suyas**.**

"Rachel…te has perdonado a ti misma, tu corazón lo ha hecho y yo me tengo que marchar, es así como está escrito.

**—¡No…no!—**sollozó sujetando con fuerzas las manos de Quinn—**Prometiste que no te irías, que me dejarías verte…no me puedes hacer esto, Quinn, no por favor…no quiero perderte otra vez, no puedo soportarlo.**

Era imposible.

Las lágrimas estaban cegando aún más a Rachel pero aun así, pudo distinguir como aquel extraño reflejo azulado comenzaba a iluminar la piel de Quinn y presagiaba el final de aquel estaba marchando, se estaba evaporando entre sus manos y la impotencia y la pena sacudían el maltrecho corazón de la morena.

—**Quinn**—susurró entre el llanto—**Por favor…**

"Viviré en tu corazón, pequeña—dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a sus labios para dejar un delicado beso sobre ellos—, viviré en nuestro cielo"

**—Te…te quiero, Quinn.**

"Es…la hora"


	12. 12

Recuerden. Los sueños son producto de nuestra imaginación. La imaginación existe gracias a lo que ven nuestros ojos y nuestros ojos son los que alimentan a nuestro corazón.

Que no se os olvide nunca. Es nuestro corazón el que sueña y el único que es capaz de llevar nuestros sueños, a ser realidad.

* * *

08:35 am sábado 8 de Mayo de 2013

—**Dormilona…vamos Rachel, despierta**.

—**No…no, Quinn no me dejes así, por favor…necesito…**

**—¡Rachel!, ¡vamos…arriba!, deja de soñar cosas perversas y levántate…Quinn está al llegar.**

Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Quinn.

Rachel abrió los ojos tras escuchar la voz de Kurt y la descomposición llegó a su estado mental.

Los ojos desorbitados y el desconcierto del sueño, conseguían darle un aspecto crítico, casi terrorífico y Kurt lo notó.

**—¿Estás bien?—**se interesó el chico tras golpearla con uno de los cojines que ocupaban parte del sofá donde Rachel seguía tumbada.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy?**—preguntó confusa.

**—Oh dios… ¿Qué has bebido?**—ironizó**—¿Dónde vas a estar?, ¿En Beijing?**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Rachel… ¡Levántate ya!, te has quedado dormida en el sofá y has dejado mis preciados dvds de Entre fantasmas en el reproductor**—le recriminó**—¿Sabes el aprecio que le tengo a esto?**—le mostró el disco en cuestión—**Si los dejas puestos, terminan por rayarse y ciao…me quedo sin ellos, ¿Lo entiendes?, por no hablar del anuario, ¿Me puedes explicar que haces leyendo eso ahora?—**señaló hacia el libro que yacía junto a ella.

**—¿Dvd?, ¿Entre fantasmas…? ¿Dormida**?—repitió tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido**— ¿Anuario?**

Rachel recuperó el libro y descubrió que su última lectura correspondía con las dedicatorias y firmas de sus compañeros del Glee Club.

"Jamás pensé llegar a escribirte algo así, menos aún en un anuario, pero quiero que sepas que ha sido todo un orgullo haber recorrido este camino juntas. No te detengas nunca, Rachel.

Gracias por hacer del mundo un lugar más luminoso y bonito. Nos vemos en Nueva York.

Quinn Fabray XXX "

—**Oh dios**—susurró tras leer la dedicatoria de Quinn justo en una de las esquinas— **¿Ha sido un sueño?**— se preguntó a si misma—. **Kurt…¿Cómo está Quinn?, ¿Dónde está?**

—**Pues…yo que sé, supongo que bien**—respondía el chico mientras tomaba su bolso y se preparaba para salir— **Estará a punto de llegar, imagino.**

**—¿Llegar?, ¿A dónde?**

Dos golpes en la puerta rompieron la conversación y ambos miraron hacia la entrada.

Fue Kurt quien se decidía a abrirla ante la aún desconcertada mirada de Rachel, que trataba de levantarse del sofá sin perder el equilibrio.

No sabía cuántas horas había dormido, y si lo que había vivido había sido real o un simple y a la vez complejo sueño.

**—¡Hola Quinn!**

El saludo de Kurt tras abrir la puerta llegó como una bofetada al alma de Rachel, que incluso dejó de respirar al escuchar el nombre de la chica y su característica risotada.

Sábado, 9:38 am de la mañana. Nueva York y Quinn llegando a su casa para pasar un fin de semana de compras por la gran manzana.

El flash de la cita llegó de golpe a los recuerdos de la morena y por fin entendió que todo había sido un sueño. Que su vida era la que había dejado aquella noche mientras veía la estúpida serie de fantasmas y releía los mensajes que sus compañeros le había dejado en la contraportada del anuario de graduación, un año antes. Sin embargo solo recordaba un mensaje que leyó antes de quedarse completamente dormida. Era el de Quinn el que se había adueñado de su corazón aquella noche.

Nunca antes se había detenido a leer con calma aquel texto y ahora que lo hacía, le había provocado aquella tremenda confusión al despertar del más largo y extraño sueño que jamás había tenido.

**—¡Hola Rachel!**

Su voz.

Quinn se adentró en la casa tras saludar a Kurt y la miraba a ella, esperando recibir una respuesta acorde a la situación. Un _buenos días_, o un simple _hola_, eran suficientes y lo único que esperaba la rubia, pero no fue así.

Rachel tragó saliva mientras rememoraba cada parte de aquel sueño y el último beso que aquella chica se había atrevido a regalarle en aquel onírico momento de su vida. Y sin pensarlo y tras ver como Kurt se despedía de nuevo de ambas y las dejaba a solas, salió corriendo hacia el baño.

No hubo explicaciones.

Rachel no pudo soportar el intenso rubor que se apoderaba de su rostro y optó por huir.

Cobarde. Esa era la palabra que resonaba en su mente tras cerrar la puerta del baño y paralizarse frente al espejo.

Para Quinn fue más extraño aún.

La rubia aún no entendía el silencio de Rachel tras su saludo y aquella confusa mirada justo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

**—¿Rachel?, ¿Estás bien?—**preguntó acercándose a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Rachel se aferraba al lavabo y observaba el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

No entendía porque cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba. Quizás porque el sueño le había llevado a un extraño estado de ansiedad, pero solo había sido eso, un sueño.

Y con los sueños no cambian los sentimientos, ni la percepción hacia otras personas, sin embargo sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora con el simple hecho de recordar sus palabras, saber cuánto la había extrañado, el dolor que le produjo su muerte ficticia o imaginar el beso que le había regalado y saber que ahora estaba allí afuera, preocupada por ella.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué sucede?, me estás asustando…**—volvió a insistir, pero no sabía que a la morena le faltaba la respiración y había olvidado las palabras para responderle—.**Rachel, si no me dices nada…voy a abrir la puerta…¿Me oyes?**

Silencio.

Miedo.

Impaciencia.

Quinn actuó y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta para averiguar qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo a la morena.

Nada.

En principio no parecía tener nada. Rachel se limitaba a mirarla de pie en mitad del baño, con una indescriptible mueca en su rostro, mezcla de miedo y vergüenza.

**—¿Qué te sucede?**— se preocupó**—¿Te encuentras mal, Rachel?**

**—Quinn…tú…tú…**—balbuceó al fin.

**—¿Yo qué?—** se acercó a la morena un tanto confusa.

**—¿Tú crees en el cielo?**

El grado de desconcierto de Quinn era tal tras aquella pregunta que a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada pensando que todo era una broma, pero la seriedad de Rachel le trasmitía lo contrario. Estaba hablando completamente en serio.

**—¿En…en el cielo?**

—**Así es, en el cielo. ¿Tú crees que después de la muerte…vamos al cielo?**

**—Pues…no sé**—musitó extrañada—**Supongo que sí, por algo soy católica…**

**—¿Y crees que…ese cielo es especial?, ¿Cómo lo imaginas tú?**

—**Rachel…¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué me haces éstas preguntas?**

**—Quinn, ¿Tú…tú crees que puedes…enamorarte en sueños?, ¿Qué puedes cambiar tus sentimientos hacia alguien…por un simple sueño?.**

—**Pues…no lo sé, quizás sí**—musitó confusa— **¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

Suspiró y volvió a llenar sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de evitar quizás perder la cabeza.

Sabía que todo había sido un sueño, y empezaba a asimilarlo como tal, pero aquella sensación, aquellos nervios por tener frente a ella a Quinn y recordar cada palabra que había escuchado de su voz, conseguían que se cuestionase una y otra vez si aquello, lo que estaba sucediendo en el baño en aquel instante, también era irreal.

—**He soñado algo…y era tan real y a la vez tan surrealista que no…no consigo orientarme.**

**—¿Qué has soñado?**—fue directa, pero Rachel no respondió con tanta rapidez.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el dolor que sentía en el sueño tras creer haberla perdido para siempre, y la sensación de angustia, de no querer que eso sucediese nunca.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ese sentimiento a su corazón, pero no solo deseaba abrazarla en aquel momento como lo haces con una de tus mejores amigas. No solo la había extrañado por perderla y el dolor de la culpa se hacía minúsculo comparado con la pena de no acariciar su piel, que era imposible no permanecer desconcertada.

No había sido un sueño del que despiertas y piensas que ha sido tan real que incluso lo has tocado, no. Había sido un sueño que cambió radicalmente su perspectiva de vida y provocó el nacimiento de unos sentimientos que ella pensó no haber tenido nunca.

—**Rachel…**—susurró acercándose con suavidad**—¿Qué has soñado para estar así?**

—**No quiero que te vayas nunca**—se lanzó hacia sus brazos, dejando completamente asombrada a Quinn, que no pudo esquivarla y optó por abrazarla sin más—.**Y si lo haces, cuando te vayas…vuelve…vuelve por favor.**

—**Hey…hey, tranquila pequeña**—acarició el pelo de la morena—**no me voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿Entiendes?**

**—¿Pe…pequeña?**—balbuceó alzando la mirada hacia el rostro de la rubia. El imprevisible abrazo la había dejado a escasos centímetros de su cara**—. ¿Me has llamado pequeña?**

**—Sí—**sonrió con ternura—.**Lo siento, siempre me gustó llamarte pequeña, pero nunca me atreví por miedo a molestarte de alguna manera…lo siento.**

**—¿Te gusta llamarme pequeña?**—cuestionó confusa si apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—**Sí…pero no lo hacía por respeto**—musitó sin deshacer el abrazo.

—**Quinn…¿Tú recuerdas cada momento que hemos vivido juntas?**

—**Rachel, me estás asustando**—respondió**—,¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?.**

**—¿Los recuerdas?**—volvió a insistir.

**—Claro…¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo?. Has sido, eres y serás importante para mí, Rachel. Creí que eso ya lo tenías claro y creo que te lo he dicho muchas veces…de muchas formas, aunque…**

**—¿Aunque qué?**

—**También es cierto que tú nunca me has entendido cuando he tratado de decirte las cosas…**—deshizo el abrazo—**creo que no he sabido explicarme bien.**

**—¿Qué cosas?, ¿Qué no he entendido?**

**—¿Por qué quieres hablar de esto ahora?, está a punto de llegar Santana y tendremos que irnos…**

**—Me da igual**—interrumpió la morena –**Dime que cosas no me has dicho, o yo no te he entendido, Quinn. Es importante para mí, te lo aseguro.**

**—No…no sé, Rachel—**dio un paso atrás nerviosa, cohibida por la cercanía de Rachel—. **En muchas ocasiones te he dicho que eras importante, como cuando te dije que tu futuro estaba aquí, en Nueva York, y no en Lima casada con Finn. Y si te digo eso es porque para mí, eres importante y quiero…quiero que tengas lo mejor en tu vida.**

**Yo…yo sé que muchas veces me has preguntado si éramos amigas, porque mi actitud y algunos gestos hacia a ti, podrían convencerte de lo contrario, pero yo nunca te lo he negado…¿No es cierto?**

**—No**—balbuceó.

**—Nunca te he dicho que no somos amigas…**

—**Pero tampoco me has dicho que lo somos… ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti?**

Quinn no respondió. Bajó la mirada con el rubor inundando sus mejillas y el golpeteo de su corazón obligándola a tomar aire continuamente.

**—¿Quinn?**—Rachel volvió a acercarse**—¿Qué…qué soy para ti?**

—**Un mundo…que descubrir**—musitó—. **Un sentido para seguir adelante…eso…eso eres para mí**—confesó sin el valor suficiente de alzar la mirada**—. ¿Recuerdas el día de mi accidente?, tengo…tengo que confesarte algo, Rachel.**

No habló.

La morena esperó a que Quinn retomase de nuevo la palabra y aguardó con paciencia, evitando dejarse llevar por los gritos que sentía en su cabeza y que la lanzaban directamente a los labios de su amiga.

—**Si…**—carraspeó—**Si acepté ser tu dama de honor…era porque entendí que no iba a lograr estar más cerca de ti en el día de tu boda, si no era de esa manera. Llegué a pensar incluso en como interrumpirla…pero al final deseche la idea.**

**—¿Por Fínn?, ¿Querías que no me casara con él porque aún seguías enamorada?—**cuestionó con el simple y principal objetivo de aclarar por completo lo que empezaba a rondar en su corazón.

—**No Rachel**—susurró alzando la mirada hacia ella—**No era por él…**

Frío.

Rachel sintió una descarga eléctrica por su espina dorsal al escuchar aquella confesión y un impulso la lanzó sin control alguno hacia ella.

Rachel se aferró a cuello de Quinn sin dejar de mirarla y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin dejar que fuese consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo cierto era que ni ella misma entendía lo que hacía.

Todos aquellos sentimientos que vivió en el sueño eran tan reales y las palabras de Quinn tan delatadoras, que sintió la necesidad de continuar con él.

El sueño fue interrumpido justo en un beso, el mismo que ahora estaba regalándole.

Lo raro, lo diferente, lo curioso era que Quinn no rechistó. No se separó de ella ni la evitó en ningún momento, como habría podido hacer. Y eso le indicaba que no había entendido mal aquel mensaje, aquellas palabras, su confesión.

Sus labios recibieron los de Rachel con algo de sorpresa al principio y se fueron amoldando a ellos como si aquel gesto entre ambas, fuese lo más normal, algo cotidiano a lo que estaban acostumbradas.

Dejaron caer algunos botes que se amontonaban en unas pequeñas estanterías repartidas por el baño por culpa de la necesidad de no acabar con aquello y hacerlo cada vez más intenso, y si no hubiese sido por el sonido que provocaba Santana al llegar al apartamento, no se habrían detenido en mucho tiempo, y no les habría importado en absoluto.

Fue Quinn quien tomó la iniciativa de parar el beso y evitar que su amiga las encontrase en aquella situación.

**—¿Qué…qué ha sido eso?**—preguntó Rachel al ser consciente de lo sucedido**—.¿Te he besado yo?**

—**Así es…—**respondió Quinn tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—**Pero…oh dios…lo siento Quinn, lo…**

—**Shhhh**—interrumpió la rubia dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa encantadora, de las que enamoran y nunca más olvidas—.**Voy a salir…vamos a ir de compras con Santana y vamos a ignorar esto…por ahora.**

**—¿Por ahora?**—balbuceó confusa.

—**Por ahora…—**repitió aferrando su mano al picaporte de la puerta para abrirla y salir del baño, pero antes volvía a girarse y a mirar a Rachel sin perder la sonrisa—**pero ésta noche…tú y yo…vamos a hablar…mucho.**

**—¿Hablar?—**musitó tratando de evitar que el corazón se le escapara por la boca. Latía tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo.

—**Hablar…—**susurró—**No sé que has soñado para que hayas dado ese paso, pero te aseguro que no pienso dejar que otros tres años vuelvan a pasar en mi vida, que otro camión vuelva a atropellarme y que tú tengas que soñar conmigo para hablarte de mis sentimientos. Me niego a que sea así, ¿Entiendes?, yo también tengo sueños…**

**—¿Sueños?... ¿Qué clase de sueños?**

Sonrió al tiempo que abría la puerta y permitía que la voz de Santana se colase en el interior del baño, preguntado por el paradero de sus dos amigas.

—**He tenido miles de sueños, pero solo recuerdo los más hermosos…los más espectaculares, y… ¿adivina quién era la protagonista de ellos?**—susurró regalándole una última sonrisa antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño.

**—¿Quién?** preguntó Rachel esperanzada, pero Quinn no estaba por la labor de alargar más la desesperación de Santana—**Dímelo Quinn, vamos...dimelo...¿Era yo?**

—**Vamos pequeña**—le guiñó un ojo—**, el cielo puede esperar…**

* * *

**Me despido. Unas vacaciones lejos de mundo FF me vendrán bien. Me espera una hamaca bajo un par de palmeras en una playa paradisiaca. Sean felices...y cuidense. Quiero verlas a todas por aquí ****, si todo va bien, con el nuevo fic The Plan.**


End file.
